Phoenix Rising
by YouRang
Summary: The continuation of Eric and Fox. The sequel to Embers and Ash. Pregnancy has a few surprises in store for Fox and Eric is involved in a horrific accident...will he live to see his family grow? Rated M for smut, angst, violence, swearing [all the usual you expect from me ;)]. Disclaimer: I only own Fox.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the continuation of Eric and Fox, thank you so much for all the support! Check me out on Tumblr - kenzieam !**

Fox sighed and absently moved her hand to rub her lower abdomen; she bumped against Eric's nose and giggled as he growled playfully back up at her. Sprawled on the couch, Fox was skimming a large book, trying not to read too much and freak herself out. Her feet were propped up on the coffee table and she gently ran her fingers through Eric's hair as she read. Eric was flopped beside her, his head resting on her lap, stroking tenderly along her lower belly, murmuring quietly to it.

"I don't think he has ears yet." Fox mumbled, turning the page and flipping quickly past, eyes widening at the illustrations.

"He can hear me; not the words, but my tone. He needs to know his daddy's voice." Eric replied, his deep voice soft and warm. "Can't you? You can hear daddy."

Fox tipped the book to the side and gazed down at Eric for a minute, a smile tugging at her lips. They'd been married for two months, and Fox was two months pregnant. Today was their first ultrasound appointment in Erudite, to nail down a due date and make sure everything was going well. It was too early to learn the baby's sex, but from the day Fox had shown Eric the small plastic pregnancy test with the pink plus sign, they'd both been referring to her stomach as 'he'. Also, since that day, Eric had been acting like a total softie behind closed doors.

His new favourite thing to do was lay his head on Fox's lap and talk to their baby. He'd drop to his knees in front of Fox and wrap his arms around her hips, pull her against him just to rest his head against her. Although Fox knew that there were two sides to Eric, the side that he presented to Dauntless and the rest of the city, and the side he showed to her, and only her; it still surprised her to see this new affection from him. She knew he still cried for their first son, whom they'd lost early, too early in fact to know for sure whether or not it had been a boy; but, like this one, they'd just seemed to know right away. Fox had been abducted and hurt badly, miscarrying their child and causing this pain. Eric, trying to be strong for her, hid his tears, but she still heard him late at night, out on the couch; or holding her tight against him at night, when he thought she was asleep. Fox had thought his sorrow was solely for the loss of his son, but he'd broken her heart one night when he'd murmured against her hair before sniffling and burying his head in her neck.

"I'm sorry baby, that I wasn't there; that I couldn't save you from that. I hate myself for not being able to protect you."

Not wanting to embarrass him, Fox had stayed quiet, let her tears run silently down her cheeks to soak her pillow; and, as Eric's breathing has slowed and become regular in sleep, she'd finally drifted off again too.

* * *

Eric was gentler with Fox when they made love now, more tender. There was a edge to him, an air of desperation that Fox could feel in his hands and lips, as if he was as afraid of breaking her as he was losing her again, like he was trying to stay away from her completely and failing, hating himself every time he gave in and touched her and buried himself inside her. Fox missed the rough edge he'd had when they'd fucked, the wild abandon that sent her to higher and higher peaks, curled her toes as Eric shuddered and spilled inside her, making those sexy sounds that turned Fox on just as much as his touch. He still wanted to love her that way, Fox could tell by the tension in his hands, but he was hesitant, unsure, treating her like precious glass.

"Eric, I won't break," Fox murmured in his ear last night as he hovered above, thrusting slowly, one hand cupping her face while the other curled into the pillow.

"Baby-" he protested softly.

"Fuck me Eric, I want you to. Please, you don't need to be so gentle. I'm pregnant, not broken."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Fox reached up to stroke his cheek, waiting until he raised his eyes to hers before gently cupping his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into her hand, a low sound rumbling in his chest.

"Please don't ask me to-" he trailed off.

"Please, Eric. Please love me like you used to. I know you want to...you won't hurt me." Fox murmured, stroking a finger along his cheek. Eric shuddered, his arms tightening around her.

"Fuck me, Eric. Please."

Eric gave in with a guttural groan, his head dropping to hers. His lips crushed against Fox's and his tongue demanded entrance. Fox moaned in anticipation and welcomed his kiss, opening her mouth for him and swallowing his groan.

"Fuck-" Eric groaned, pulling almost completely out before slamming hard into Fox again. She threw her head back and bit back a cry of ecstasy.

"More, baby, please," Fox moaned and Eric growled deep in his chest, his arms tightening as his hips snapped harder and harder against her.

"Fuck baby," Eric ground out, curling his fingers on Fox's hip hard enough to mark. Suddenly, he reared back and pulled Fox forcefully onto her stomach, kneeing her legs apart he thrust roughly into her again, pressing her down into the mattress, his body sprawled over hers. His hand curled into Fox's hair and pulled as he rammed into her, desperate sounds of lust escaping his gritted teeth. Fox arched underneath him and cried out, delicious throbbing coursing through her as Eric fucked her, _finally,_ like he used to, like _they_ used to, driving each other higher and higher until they shattered together. Bracing himself on one hand by Fox's side, Eric continued to thrust violently, the floodgates opened after so long closed. _Fuck,_ he could deny Fox nothing; she wouldn't break, not with him, they fit together perfectly.

Fox exploded, crying out as she came violently, driven absolutely, _deliciously_ mad by Eric rough handling, by his cock slamming deep into her and his grunts in her ear. Eric followed, roaring as his hips thrust one final time before slamming into Fox, holding him against her as he released inside her, groaning raggedly as his body tensed then relaxed. Panting, he rolled off Fox and pulled her to his chest.

"Baby?" He whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Mmmm, fuck yeah," Fox murmured, arching back against his chest, aftershocks tremoring through her limbs and Eric tightened his arms around her, burying his face into her throat and pressing fevered kisses to her throat.

"Fuck baby, I love you so much, I don't tell you enough." Eric mumbled, his lips brushing her skin and causing Fox to shiver.

"You _show_ me you love me too," Fox whispered back. She turned her head and brushed Eric's lips with hers, drawing him in for a kiss that quickly deepened. Fox rolled in Eric's arms to face him, curling tightly against his chest and wrapping her leg around his hip, pulling his lower body closer. Eric felt himself stir again, _fuck,_ he was always ready for her.

Fox reached down and stroked her fingers lightly along his length, grinning as Eric groaned into her throat. He pressed against her, trailing one hand down to cup between her legs. Fox hissed in a breath and tightened her hand, pulling a shuddering groan from Eric's lips.

"Again baby." Fox breathed, throwing her head back as Eric obliged, pushing himself fully into her again, a ragged sigh escaping his mouth as he captured her lips again.

Fox shook her head slightly, pulled back to the present as Eric lightly pinched her hand. Her eyes dropped down to his concerned gaze.

"Babe, you okay?" Eric asked, his forehead furrowed.

Fox smiled and reached back down to touch his cheek. "Yeah, just reliving last night."

A grin of pure masculine pride pulled at Eric's lips and he pressed another kiss to her abdomen. "You liked that, did you?"

"Mmmm-hmm." Fox murmured, biting her bottom lip. "You're welcome to do that any fucking time you get the urge."

Eric glanced away then back, his eyes apologetic. "Fuck, babe, you know I want to, but we have to get going. You've got your appointment."

Fox rolled her eyes good naturedly. "If you'd trust the doctors here in Dauntless and didn't insist on going to Erudite, then we would have time."

Eric was insisting on the best possible medical care for Fox during her second pregnancy, so although the Dauntless infirmary was capable of pregnancy-dating ultrasounds, they were instead traveling to Erudite for every appointment. Eric sat up, pressed a quick kiss to Fox's lips then stood and stretched. Holding out his hand, he helped Fox to her feet and his hand drifted automatically down to her belly, covering it possessively. Although neither one was willing to say it out loud, both were slightly on edge; Fox had miscarried at two months before, and even though she wasn't currently in danger, trapped underground with a madman, the thought that their first son hadn't lasted past eight weeks gnawed at both of them.

"C'mon baby." Eric murmured, reaching for Fox's hand.

* * *

"Fox Coulter?" The technician called and Fox stood, Eric at her side, to follow.

The technician led them to a spotless room with a bed, chair and computer terminal and gestured for Fox to lay down. Eric sat in the chair and waited, chewing his bottom lip.

"First time?" The tech asked innocently, and Eric and Fox traded a quick glance.

"Yes." Fox answered, their son hadn't lasted to his first dating ultrasound.

"Okay, well I'm just going to put some gel on your abdomen here and use this probe to look at your baby. We'll see the heart beating and get an idea of your due date based on the size of the fetus. Could you lift your shirt up please?"

Fox lifted her shirt to expose her belly and the tech tucked a cloth into the waistband of her pants, pushing them lower. Eric took Fox's hand as the tech squirted a small amount of gel on her skin and began to move the probe across her belly. A black and grey image appeared on the computer screen.

"With all the technical advances we've made here in Erudite with regards to medicine," the tech said, her Erudite arrogance beginning to show, " we still find this to be the best method. There," she pointed to the screen. "There's your uterus."

Eric frowned. _Really?_ It all looked like different shades of grey and black to him, indistinguishable.

The tech moved the probe, tapping on the keyboard occasionally. "Okay, size of the fetus is consistent with approximately eight weeks growth and...here's the heartbeat."

Eric stared transfixed at the screen, at the fluttering he saw. _That's it? Our son's heartbeat?_ Fox turned her head to look up at him and Eric smiled widely down at her, tears threatening, leaning down to kiss her and press his forehead to hers.

"Whoa, what's that?" The technician suddenly said and Eric snapped back to attention, his nerves tingling. _Is something wrong? No please!_ His eyes met Fox's and he saw real fear there.

"What?" Fox choked out.

The tech glanced over at them then flushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She turned back to the screen and pointed, moving the probe slightly. "There's another heartbeat. See?"

Eric stared at the screen in shock. "What?" He mumbled, swallowing hard. His eyes dropped to Fox but she was staring at the screen, her lips parted.

"You're going to have twins, congratulations." The tech replied, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: TWINS! OMG! What are Eric and Fox going to do? Thank you for the reviews and encouragement :)**

Fox was speechless for the rest of the appointment. Eric thanked the technician as he led Fox out, gently guiding her back to the truck. Fox remained silent as Eric drove back to Dauntless and Eric eyed her nervously. He'd tried to get her attention a few times already, but she seemed caught in her own world. Fox didn't even seem to notice Eric's hand on hers, not reacting as he pulled away to shift gears then reaching back to touch her again.

Eric was getting seriously worried. Was Fox regretting her pregnancy? Was she already overwhelmed? Scared? Did she want out?

"Baby?" He murmured again, patting her hand gently, then harder as she didn't react. He tried again, an edge of desperation in his voice. "Fox?!"

Fox blinked and slowly turned her head to look at Eric, her eyes were red-rimmed. "I don't want to lose two babies this time," her voice was threadbare, lost and Eric's heart constricted. _Is that what she thinks, that our babies are destined to die?_

Eric yanked the steering wheel to the side and hit the brakes. The huge truck screeched to a lumbering halt and Eric killed the engine. He yanked on Fox's hand. "Come here, baby."

Fox allowed herself to be pulled over and settled passively on Eric's lap, straddling his thighs. Eric curled his fingers into her hair and lifted her head.

"Look at me." His voice was gentle but firm. He waited patiently until Fox lifted her gaze to his. The desolation and pain in her eyes pulled at Eric, but he needed to be the strong one right now; she needed him to be strong for both of them.

"Nothing is going to happen. Our babies are safe. What happened before was fucked-up, a cowardly act of a psychopath. He's dead and gone and I will protect you from everything bad out there...okay?"

Fox searched Eric's eyes, desperate to believe him. Her bottom lip trembled and it killed Eric to see this agony on Fox's face. He couldn't take it away, he hadn't been able to save her from it in the first place and that was a wound in his soul that would never fully heal. He pulled Fox against him as she broke down, knowing that here, and only here, where they were completely alone, would Fox break down and show the true levels of her despair. To the rest of the compound and city she was the definition of Dauntless, her and Eric the very example of a Dauntless couple; but, behind closed doors, she had her demons, demons only Eric could help her fight.

Eric stroked gently up and down her spine, the knife in his gut twisting as he was helpless to stop her pain. Fox shuddered against his throat, sniffed and then tentatively touched her lips to his skin. Eric tensed, waiting. Fox began to move her hands over his chest and nuzzled her face into his neck.

She exhaled softly and murmured. "Love me Eric, take away the pain."

"What? Right here?" Eric mumbled, his attention and blood flow rapidly heading south.

"Mmmm," Fox pressed a kiss to Eric's neck tattoo and Eric hissed. He could deny Fox nothing. Giving in with a groan, Eric fisted Fox's hair in his hand and pulled her head back to capture her lips with his. That familiar jolt energized him and sent shock-waves through his limbs, making them both shiver. Fox's hands dropped and tugged impatiently at Eric's belt and he knocked her hands away to do it himself, lifting his hips to push his pants down as Fox did the same to herself.

Eric threw his head back against the seat with a groan as Fox lowered herself down onto his cock, taking all of him inside herself. Fox bit her lip and started rocking her hips, pulling Eric's head to her shoulder. Eric gripped her hips, letting Fox set the pace, letting her control this, she needed to expel some heavy emotions and he would let her use his body to do so; she'd lain beneath him for the same reasons before, to help him release after a hard day or stressful mission. It was part of their love for each other; part of their connection, the ability and desire to help each other this way.

Fox moaned, arching her spine as Eric hit a spot deep inside her and Eric growled as he shuddered, his teeth clamping onto Fox's jacket, digging into the padded shoulder. He could literally feel Fox's sorrow and anxiety leaving her body as desire and lust took over, could hear her heart racing in her chest, matching the breathy moans leaving her perfect fucking lips.

"Oh Eric-" Fox cried out, arching back against the steering wheel as she orgasmed, her walls pulsing around Eric and pulling him helplessly along. Eric groaned into her shoulder as he came, his own tension releasing as he spilled inside Fox, his hips pumping upwards. Fox fell forwards against him, panting and Eric pressed kisses to her throat, his own breaths rasping in his chest. For a long moment they stayed that way, the cab of the truck thick with the scent of their love-making, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Fox sat back, ran her hand down Eric's cheek and her eyes gazed softly into his. _Thank you._

 _Anytime baby._

Fox grinned and pulled herself off of Eric's lap, settling back into her seat as she adjusted and re-zipped her jeans. Eric did the same then reached over to start the truck, pushing down the clutch and finding the right gear. Fox rolled down the window and pushed her arm out as the truck began to move and pick up speed as Eric shifted gears; Fox let the rushing wind pull her hand up and down like an airplane's wing and smiled.

* * *

That night, Eric and Fox ventured down to the Pit, Christina had organized one last get-together before she finally popped and as Eric and Fox had sprawled on their bed together after they'd gotten home from Erudite, they'd agreed to tell everyone, finally, that Fox was pregnant. Fox had been afraid, almost superstitiously, about saying anything sooner; but now was the time, especially now that they knew Fox was carrying twins.

"What do you think?" Fox murmured as she'd lain beside Eric, his hand tracing lazy circles on her lower belly.

"About what?" Eric mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of Fox's head.

"Think it's two boys? One of each? Two girls?"

Eric grinned and stopped his lazy circles, pressing his hand across her belly instead. "I don't care, as long as they're healthy."

Fox lifted her head to grin at Eric. "I don't think I could handle two little Erics."

Eric smirked back. "I know I can't handle two more little Foxes."

Fox giggled and pressed her face to his chest. "One of each then?"

Eric nodded, "we'll divide and conquer."

* * *

"Hey! You made it!" Tris leapt from her spot on Four's lap to hug Fox tightly, she pulled away and pressed a quick kiss to Eric's cheek before settling back down. Fox leaned over to kiss Four's cheek and sat down to face them on the bench. Eric settled behind Fox, pulling her between his thighs to rest against his chest then reached over to shake Four's hand.

"Where's Chris?" Fox asked and Tris rolled her eyes.

"Fashionably late, as always."

"Hey! I'm pregnant, not deaf!" Christina yelled, appearing at the end of the bench. She was heavily pregnant, looked both radiant and exhausted, ready to give birth to the little girl she and Will had already named Ariel. Will guided her to the other side of the table and helped her sit; mirroring Four and Eric, he settled behind Chris and wrapped his arms around her, resting them on her swollen belly.

"Are you ready for this to be over?" Tris asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah," Christina groaned, leaning back against Will. "You're finally starting to show."

Tris looked down and rubbed at her bump. Four's hands covered hers and Fox's heart melted at the look on his face. Four was absolutely in love with being a father, absolutely committed to giving his child a completely different upbringing than he'd had. He and Fox had talked late into the morning once, fueled by alcohol and traded stories of their abusive childhoods, finding common ground and making a pact to always have each other's back when things got rough. Fox smile warmly, Four was like a brother, him and Tris part of her Dauntless family.

Eric nudged Fox with his thigh and breathed in her ear. Fox nodded almost imperceptively against him.

"You look great Christina, Tris, you too...Eric and I have some news..." Fox trailed off as four sets of eyes swiveled to meet hers. Christina and Tris were biting their lips, having a damn good idea what Fox was about to say, while Four and Will were a little slower on the uptake, their eyebrows raised in innocent curiosity.

Fox took a deep breath, leaning back against Eric's strong chest, his arm tightened around her and his breath was warm on her throat as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. "I'm pregnant, too."

Christina and Tris let loose with nearly identical shrieks, startling the men holding them who recovered quickly and raised their glasses to Eric in congratulations. Tris leaned forward and pulled Fox into a tight hug, while Christina; who pretty much was stuck wherever she landed, smiled widely at her and extended her hand.

"How far along?" Tris asked, eyes dancing.

Fox bit her lip. "Eight weeks, we had our first ultrasound today."

Will, with his Erudite brain, was the first to do the math. "Eric, you dog; your wedding night!"

Eric winked and took a drink. "Tell them the rest, babe."

All eyes met Fox's expectantly and she couldn't help a grin. "We're having twins."

The table exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the encouragement! :)**

Fox grumbled as the alarm began to blare and reached out blindly to silence it. Her questing hand fell short and the alarm continued to ring; finally, with a groan, Eric lifted himself over Fox, pressing her down into her pillow as he reached over to smack it silent. He pressed a gentle but sleepy kiss to Fox's cheek as he pulled back behind her and settled back on the bed, his hand resting protectively over her growing bump. At six months along, Fox finally looked pregnant, sporting a small bump that seemed to appear overnight. While small, compared to Tris; who was ready to deliver within the month, it was already raising hell with Fox's back, causing a deep, persistent ache that only massage by Eric's strong but gentle fingers could alleviate.

"Sorry babe, forgot to turn it off last night," Eric murmured, burrowing his head further into Fox's neck, his breath warm.

"What time is the appointment?" Fox mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"Not until 11:00, go back to sleep."

Fox groaned as she stretched against Eric, his hand beginning to rub gentle circles on her belly. "Can't." She grumbled and turned her head back to eye him balefully. When Eric grinned cheekily at her Fox snorted and elbowed him. "Your _spawn_ is raising holy hell with my back again."

Eric smiled mildly and pulled his hand away from Fox's belly to begin rubbing at her lower back. "Here?"

Fox moaned and nodded her head, biting her bottom lip. Eric's fingers were magic, loosening the tense muscles along Fox's spine and sending a deep wave of relaxation through her.

"You know," Fox mumbled, "if this leadership gig ever falls through, you'd make a hell of a masseuse down in the Pit."

Eric smiled, pressed a kiss to the back of Fox's bare shoulder. "Only for you baby." Sitting up, Eric rested his hand on the curve of Fox's hip for a moment before running his hands through his hair, scattering the curls. "You want breakfast?"

"Mmmm,'" Fox mumbled noncommittally, turning her face back into the pillow.

Eric chuckled as he stood and wandered into the bathroom, Fox lifting her head from the pillow long enough to admire the view of his naked ass clenching and relaxing with each confident step before dropping back down again.

Fox drifted back to sleep, despite her earlier claims of not being able to and was awakened gently by Eric some time later, bearing a bowl of oatmeal on a tray, along with two glasses of orange juice. Fox wasn't experiencing any crazy food cravings yet, but she just couldn't get enough orange juice. Sitting up, Fox flashed Eric a grateful smile and grabbed a glass as she leaned back against the headboard.

"Thanks, handsome."

"Anytime, beautiful."

Eric sat on the edge of the bed and watched Fox pick at her oatmeal. Her appetite was touch and go, had been for the last four months, but the worst of her morning sickness seemed to be behind her. Although Fox would be quick to disagree, Eric loved the way pregnancy was changing her body; rounding her hips gently, making her breasts larger and giving her this amazing glow in her skin. Fox would roll her eyes at him as he'd remind her of these; try not to grin as he buried his face in her throat and began nipping gently at her pulse point before finally giving in with a groan and settling against his chest, giving Eric the perfect opportunity to do what had become one of his favourite things, run his hands gently along Fox's stomach, imaging the babies they'd created together underneath his hands as he stroked her skin.

Eric realized that in the last few months; well, if he was being honest, since he'd met Fox, he'd changed drastically, at least inside. Outside, he was still an intimidating figure, a hulking mound of muscle with tattoos, piercings and a perpetual sneer, instilling fear and respect in everyone around him with his attitude and the physique to back it up. A prime physical specimen of Dauntless, Eric also personified the courageous and protective aspects of the faction; but before Fox he'd also skewed too far into the cruel and cold side of the warrior faction, never letting anyone close to him. Eric had, by his own admission, been whoring his way through the female population of Dauntless, and while his conquests had had no complaints about the physical side of Eric's love, they had been all too aware that Eric's heart and mind weren't into them, that their body was being used for his physical release and nothing more. Some were okay with that, others not and Fox had dealt with more than one jealous woman in her time at Dauntless. Fox was a force of nature herself and the few fights that had gotten physical with these jealous woman had only fanned Eric's love for her, she'd won every one, standing victorious over the other, the blood on her face or hands only adding to her allure. Max had mentioned it before, and Eric knew it as well; that he and Fox were the ultimate Dauntless couple, the very definition of what other factions thought of when thinking of the warrior faction, and there were high expectations of their offspring as well. Although it honestly didn't matter to Eric one way or another, he sometimes indulged in a fantasy of a Coulter legacy ruling Dauntless for years to come; himself being top leader, then his son or daughter, a grandchild...Eric shook out of his wandering thoughts as Fox nudged his knee.

"What are you thinking about?" Fox asked, taking another mouthful of oatmeal.

Eric shook his head. "Nothing baby, you want more orange juice?"

Fox smiled, "no thanks." Setting the bowl on the nightstand Fox squirmed back under the covers and reached for Eric's hand. He was quick to join her, crawling beside her and snuggling close, his hand once again resting on her belly, stroking gently.

"What do you think, one of each?" Fox murmured, watching Eric's massive hand gently caress her.

Their 11:00 appointment was in Erudite, an ultrasound to check on the twins but also to determine gender. Eric was too much of a control freak to not find out early, and Fox didn't want to wait either; reasoning that it would be easier to prepare for two babies if they minimized the surprises.

"Mmmm, I don't know," Eric stroked a gentle circle and Fox shivered as she felt butterfly-like flutters in response. Eric felt them as well, and his hand stopped, waiting to feel it again. Fox watched his face out of the corner of her eye; it never failed to amaze her at the way Eric was tender to her and the babies. This giant of a man, capable of violence and murder, used by Max for Code Grey-style interrogations (and hadn't that been a story that Tris had told her!), was endlessly gentle and tender with Fox and their unborn babies. Fox had no doubts whatsoever that he would be an amazing father, calm and affectionate to his children, raging hell to anyone that threatened them.

"Yeah," Eric finally murmured, his hand continuing it's gentle stroking as the flutters stopped. "One of each, a little boy and a little girl."

"Any favourite names yet?"

Eric pondered this for a minute before answering. "I like Laila for a girl, or Madison."

"Boys?"

Eric shook his head, "nothing yet."

Fox smiled and turned her head to nuzzle into Eric's neck, he shivered and tightened his arms. Suddenly bold, Fox threw the covers back and rolled up, throwing one leg over Eric and straddling his hips. Eric eyes went dark as his hands dropped to the tops of her thighs.

"What are you doing, Fox?"

Fox rolled her hips, savouring the hiss of air through Eric's teeth as her core brushed his rapidly hardening cock. "Guess," she teased.

Eric chuckled low in his chest and bucked his hips up, grinning widely when Fox gasped. "Well, you're already knocked up."

Eric threw his head back and laughed at Fox's shocked expression. She slapped him across the chest.

"You're a pig, Coulter."

"True, but I'm your pig." Eric replied, still chuckling.

Fox rolled her eyes, "yeah, lucky me." She squeezed her thighs and grinned wickedly as Eric groaned.

"I think I need to put my cock in you now," Eric growled gutturally.

"I think you do too," Fox purred. She rocked her hips again and moaned as Eric thrust upwards, pushing full length into her.

Eric's hands tightened on her thighs as he arched back into the pillow and gritted his teeth. Fox began to set the rhythm, rolling her hips, dropping her head back and giving a breathy moan. Eric reached back and grabbed Fox's ass, increasing the tempo and angle of her rocking, growling as he reached even deeper inside of her.

Fox gasped sharply as Eric touched almost impossibly deep and a shiver went through her whole body. Eric's hands drifted to her stomach, caressing it wonderingly before trailing up to her breasts. Fox moaned and rolled her head forwards, her hair tickling Eric's forearms; she scratched her nails down Eric's chest and her pulse raced faster at the sound he made. Fox dragged her hands up Eric's arms to his hands as they massaged her breasts and clasped them, pulling them away from herself. Pressing her palms to Eric's, Fox interlocked their fingers, pushing against Eric's hands for leverage, rocking faster as she neared the edge of bliss. Eric groaned low in his chest as he felt Fox's walls beginning to pulse around his cock and he thrust harder, letting go and embracing the waves of ecstasy coursing through him, fuck, pregnancy sex was the best, except for angry make-up sex; that was still the hottest.

Fox clasped Eric's fingers almost painfully tight as she came, crying out Eric's name, tremors running full-length through her body. Eric thrust a few more times before surrendering to the overwhelming sensations, groaning roughly and arching upwards as he spilled deep inside Fox before collapsing with a groan, chest heaving and muscles quivering. Fox rolled her head on her shoulders and moaned, panting for breath. She opened her eyes and fixed Eric with a heavy, sated look; letting go of her hand, Eric reached up and cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb over Fox's bottom lip and growling softly as she pulled his thumb into her mouth and sucked gently.

"Fuck, baby." Eric breathed, rolling to the side gently and pulling Fox over with him, settling on his forearms above her and trailing his nose up her throat and softly along her jaw line before pressing his lips gently to hers, exhaling shakily as she opened her mouth and swept her tongue along his lips. Their kiss deepened rapidly and Eric lowered his body down onto Fox, nudging her legs apart with his thigh and arching his spine to thrust and then grind against her core. Fox gasped, still sensitive and nipped at Eric's bottom lip, earning a playful growl and quick bite in return.

Eric's phone began to ring and Eric dropped his head into Fox's throat with a angry growl.

"Ignore it," Fox moaned, running her hands up Eric's powerful back.

Eric pulled away and sat up with a groan. "I can't, Max knows I took today off, he wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important." Reaching over he snagged the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Coulter."

Fox crawled out of bed and wandered into the bathroom, turning on the shower and moving to study her new shape in the mirror. Eric walked in, pulling a shirt over his head and moved to stand behind Fox. He touched his hands to Fox's belly and rested his head against hers, gazing at their reflection.

"You have to go?"

Eric growled and shook his head ruefully. "I won't be long."

Fox nodded and Eric pressed a kiss to her hair, gave her belly one last caress and left the bathroom. Fox stood a moment longer, running a finger distractedly along the curve of her belly before stepping into the shower. The water felt awesome on her tight back muscles and Fox rolled her shoulders before reaching for the shampoo.

Fifteen minutes later Fox left the apartment and headed down to the Pit. Her undercut needed attention and this was as good a time as any. A random twinge gripped her belly as she walked and she stopped, pressing a hand to her abdomen a moment until the twinge left.

"Fox? You okay?" A deep voice called. Fox turned to see Four striding towards her, concerned. Reaching Fox, he grabbed her shoulders gently and looked down at her.

"Yeah, just a twinge...what are you doing down here?"

Four smirked and rolled his eyes. "Tris is craving Dauntless cake...and ketchup; she sent me down for more."

Fox laughed and shook her head. "Oh gross, I still just want orange juice."

"You should come by later and see her, she's going stir-crazy up there."

Fox nodded, Tris had been put on bed rest a few days ago because her feet wouldn't stop swelling and, predictably, she was not happy about it. "We've got my ultrasound in Erudite today, but I'll come by later."

Four smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I better go, see you later Trio."

Fox rolled her eyes at Four's nickname, earned because of her number of fears, even lower than his, and watched him hurry away. "Shit, Tris. Dauntless cake and ketchup, gross." Shaking her head, Fox continued on her way.

Eric wasn't back yet when Fox returned, and they still had some time before the appointment, so Fox decided to lay down and take a quick nap. She drifted off quickly, waking it seemed like only minutes later to Eric's gentle touch.

Blinking, Fox focused on Eric's face, a smile pulling at her lips. "Lay with me for a minute," she murmured.

Eric didn't need to be asked twice. Dropping down onto the bed, he snuggled up close behind her and pressed a quick kiss to Fox's throat.

"Everything taken care of?"

"Hmmm, same old bullshit," Eric grumbled, tightening his arms. He lifted his head a moment to glance at the alarm clock. "We gotta go soon, baby."

Fox grumbled and rubbed her head into her pillow, feinting sleep; giggling as Eric ticked her throat with feathery kisses. With a groan, Eric sat back up and pulled gently at Fox's shoulder.

"C'mon babe."

Fox groaned as she sat up, sighing as Eric treated her to a quick back-rub. She stood and stretched, wincing as another twinge hit her. Eric was up and at her side in a second, pressing a hand to her belly; his eyes wide with concern.

"Fox? What's wrong?"

Fox grimaced and exhaled as the twinge faded. "Yeah, just a cramp."

Eric's forehead furrowed and his voice had an edge as he asked, "how long has this been going on?"

Fox met his eyes and frowned back, "just once, this morning."

Eric studied her face for a moment as if he didn't believe her and Fox sighed. "I'm not lying to you."

Eric chewed his bottom lip. "We need to ask the doctor if that's normal."

Fox nodded, accepting Eric's hand.

* * *

The same Erudite technician they'd had before called Eric and Fox into the ultrasound room again and smiled as she recognized them.

"You're looking good, Ms. Coulter. Any problems?"

Eric answered for her, he could be such a mother hen sometimes. "She's had a few cramps today."

The tech looked at Fox, "anything right now?"

Fox shook her head.

"Okay, we'll do the scan and ask the Doctor about it after. Please lay down."

Eric grumbled under his breath at this while Fox lay on the bed and pulled her shirt up, familiar with the drill.

The technician hummed quietly as she squirted gel on Fox's abdomen, earning a glower from Eric. Moving the probe along she asked, "so you want to find out the genders today in addition to the regular scan?"

"Yes, if they'll cooperate."

The tech smiled and turned back to the screen. Eric exhaled and focused on the grey and black shapes, still not able to decipher a thing. The tech hit keys and pointed out random bits of the baby's anatomies, with the exception of a tiny arm, Eric was lost.

"Ah, here we go...twin A is..." the tech moved the probe a bit more before stopping and hitting more keys, "a boy."

Fox grinned up at Eric who pulled his gaze away from the screen to lean down and kiss her, smiling widely back.

"A boy," Fox whispered and Eric rested his forehead against hers for a moment, lifting his head again as the tech continued talking.

"Aaannnnddd, there's twin B." The tech frowned as she moved the probe, tapping more keys. Eric squinted at the screen, his heart beginning to pound as the tech stayed silent.

"Oh, okay, there we go." The tech flashed them a grin and Eric contemplated wiping it right off her face. "Twin B is...another boy!"

Eric snapped his gaze to Fox and for a long moment they just gazed at each other in shock. Fox was expecting two more little Erics, they were fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I've updated! Thank you for sticking with me! :***

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Fox's belly continued to grow and the twins become exponentially more active, kicking and elbowing her without mercy at times. Although sympathetic to a point, Eric nonetheless found this endlessly amusing, claiming his boys were fighting each other, Dauntless already in the womb. After two more weeks of bed rest, Tris had finally went into labour, a long, drawn-out experience that seemed to take more out Four than Tris, and gave birth to a beautiful girl with her daddy's brown hair that they named Madison. Eric had given his blessing for Four to name his daughter that; after all, with two boys on the way, Eric and Fox had no use for it anymore; and, as Fox now liked to say at the end of the day, 'one and done Coulter, if this is what your spawn are like, I'm only doing this one time'.

Eric was flat out busy at work, claiming reluctantly, and only when Fox cornered him in the kitchen one day, that Tris and Fox's maternity leave replacements were 'fucking useless'. He stumbled home every night and bee-lined to Fox's arms, snuggling tightly against her and covering her stomach with his massive hands, relaxing almost to the point of sleep as he stroked gently against her skin. The twins reacted to his voice and touch, putting a smile on Eric's face like nothing else.

Last night, Eric had been dead on his feet, bypassing even supper and collapsing directly into bed after his shower. He was stretched out, arms out flung, when Fox had come to bed a few hours later, mumbling when he sensed her near and rolling towards her to pull her to him, snuggling his head against hers with a hum.

Fox awoke the next morning to Eric's hands on her, him pushing into her from behind. He growled playfully in her ear as he began to thrust.

"This is for your stunt last night."

Fox was confused for half a second until it dawned on her that her dream, where she'd treated a moaning, sleeping Eric to a rough hand-job, had been a lot more real than her sleep addled mind had thought. Fox giggled and arched her ass back against Eric's loins, relishing his groan, his fingers tightening on her hips. A mumbled curse left his lips as his tempo increased and Fox gasped as he hit deep inside her.

Rolling suddenly, Eric pulled Fox on to her hands and knees, continuing to thrust roughly. His hand reached up and curled into Fox's hair, yanking her head back and Fox gave a breathless moan, Eric's name falling off her lips. Heat pooled rapidly in Fox's core and she embraced it, body tensing as she cried out, pulsing around Eric's cock. With a groan and muffled curses, Eric came with her, slamming inside her once more before releasing himself. Dropping back down to the bed, Eric pulled Fox against him and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

"Fuck," he mumbled. "I wish I could stay home with you today."

Fox hummed in sympathy, "I wish you could too."

As if on cue, Eric's phone began to ring and he dropped his head into Fox's hair with a growl before rolling away to answer it.

"Coulter." He barked. He was silent for a moment before snapping. "Are you fucking serious!"

With a snarl, Eric rolled out of bed and stalked naked from the bedroom, began to pace in the living room. Fox stood and walked into the bathroom, emerging again just as Eric stomped back in. Seeing her, the anger in his eyes melted and morphed into anxiety. Reaching out, he took Fox's hands and pulled her to sit on his lap on the bed, with her expanding belly, it was becoming tight, but Eric wanted to look in Fox's eyes, touch her cheeks as he told her the bad news.

"I have to go."

"What?"

Eric exhaled angrily, looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to her eyes. "Fucking factionless...a band has formed out near the fence and is trying to disrupt the Amity shipments coming into the city. They've been lucky so far and the Dauntless fence patrol team out there hasn't been able to stop them. Max needs me in his office right now, I told him he better be able to fucking explain why I'm apparently the only one that can do something." He sighed and forced a hand through his hair before standing. Yanking on pants he pressed a quick kiss to Fox's forehead and left, growling under his breath. The door slammed behind him.

* * *

"Max?" Eric called, rapping sharply on the doorframe to Max's office.

Max glanced up and waved Eric in, he looked tired and drawn and Eric felt a brief moment of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I need someone senior. This band is cagey, they've completely overwhelmed Jenson out there."

Eric snorted. Jenson was still pretty new to Dauntless, and he hadn't impressed Eric overmuch in initiation. Why he was in charge out at the fence to begin with was enough to make Eric shake his head. "And I'm the only one? Fuck Max, Fox is pregnant, she's due soon; I can't leave her."

Max sighed. "I know Eric, I wouldn't be doing this is I had any other choice. Uriah and Zeke are still laid up in the infirmary from that last skirmish and Will is taking over for both of them, in addition to being a new dad."

"Marlene?" Eric grunted.

Max chewed his bottom lip. "She's on her way to Erudite for tests. Something's wrong and she waited until it got real bad to say something. Her heart races, she gets dizzy. Lynch can't figure it out, so she's stuck in Erudite until they figure it out."

Eric tried to stay angry but felt it fading, Marlene was a hell of a leader; he hoped she turned out okay. "So that leaves me."

Max nodded. "Until Zeke or Uriah is back, then they can take over if there's still an issue out there."

"How long?"

Max sighed. "I want these fuckers decimated, I mean all the way; two, three weeks? Sooner if Zeke or Uriah heals fast."

Eric sighed heavily. It didn't look like he had much of a choice. Gritting his teeth, he nodded, accepting the folder Max pushed towards him. "You want me to leave right away?" He opened the folder and began flipping through it.

Max nodded. "The sooner the better."

* * *

Eric returned less than an hour after he'd left, slamming the door even harder than before. The folder was tucked under his arm and he stalked directly to the bedroom. Fox set his breakfast on the counter and walked in behind him, her heart sinking as she saw him pull his duffel bag out of the closet.

Eric finished throwing clothes into the bag and grabbed a few items out of the bathroom. He stopped when he saw Fox in the doorway and exhaled harshly.

"There's no one else who can go?" Fox knew the answer though, Eric wouldn't be leaving her if he absolutely didn't have to.

Eric shook his head. "Zeke and Uriah are hurt, there's something wrong with Marlene, she needs tests. It'll just be a few weeks baby, I promise."

"I'll be okay, I'm worried about you." Fox moved towards him and Eric pulled her gratefully into his arms.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine...but I hate leaving you here alone."

Fox pulled back enough to look into Eric's eyes. "I'm not alone, there's Four, Tris...shit, I can crash at Zeke's mom's place if necessary."

Eric snorted and shook his head. "The housing assignment will be coming through any day now, wait until I get back to help move everything, don't do it yourself."

Fox nodded absently and Eric gripped her chin, his voice serious. "I mean it baby. Don't overdo things; you're already higher risk carrying twins, the doctor said you'll deliver earlier than your due date anyways...and you were having those cramps too."

Fox shook her head. "He said those were okay, as long as they didn't get worse and they didn't; I haven't had any for over a week. Just come home safe to me, okay. The factionless are dangerous...and I'll be damned if I'm raising your demon children myself."

Eric chuckled and pulled Fox tightly against his chest. He nipped at her throat just to hear her squeak. "Fuck, I love you baby. I don't deserve you."

Fox snickered, "no, you don't, you big ox." She pressed a kiss to Eric's lips and tried to pull away but Eric curled his hand on the back of her head and held her to him, with a growl he licked against Fox's lips and groaned as she opened her mouth for him. Breathing hard he pulled away and rested his forehead to hers for a long moment before letting go and grabbing his duffel.

"I gotta go...I'll call you tonight."

Fox blew him a kiss and caught his grateful glance over his shoulder as he pulled the door shut behind him.

* * *

Two weeks passed. The factionless were proving more difficult to remove than Eric had first thought, and they'd had a few close calls he decided not to tell Fox too much about. They spoke every night on the phone, some nights longer than others and Fox carefully hid just how much she was missing Eric. The nights were lonely without him, her days boring. She was on light leaderships duties with weekly Erudite doctor visits and was rapidly growing tired of being pregnant. The twins were restless, missing their dad as much as Fox was, and with no one to massage her back, Fox was tense and sore more often than not.

Finally, after 16 days of hell, Eric phoned Fox mid-afternoon instead of night. Fearing bad news, Fox snatched the phone up.

"Eric? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Eric laughed light-heartedly. "No! I'm on my way home! Zeke and Uriah are healed up and coming out to relieve me. I'll be home in a few hours."

Fox shrieked in excitement, dancing on the spot. One of the twins elbowed her hard and Fox giggled. "Your sons are excited."

"Is their mother?" Eric teased.

"Yes, hurry home baby; momma's waiting."

Eric was still chuckling as he hung up.

Fox paced impatiently. Eric was due any minute and Fox planned on jumping his bones as soon as he walked through the door. They wouldn't leave the bed until starvation forced them out. Fox's blood hummed imagining riding Eric tonight, rocking into his thrusts and crying out as she-

The phone began to ring, a harsh sound.

Frowning, Fox grabbed it and pressed it to her ear.

"Eric?"  
"Mrs. Coulter? This is Dr. Spence from the Erudite hospital emergency room. I'm sorry, but Mr. Coulter has been in a serious accident, is there anyone that can bring you here? I can't guarantee he will hold out much longer."

Fox's world collapsed and she dropped the phone, began to keen in anguish.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and support!**

"Mrs. Coulter! Mrs. Coulter!" A tiny, tinny voice from the mouthpiece screamed and numbly Fox pressed it back to her ear, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood to hold in her cries.

"I'll be there...as soon as...as soon as I can...please...don't let my husband die." Fox dropped the receiver, her hands shaking uncontrollably. She fumbled for it again and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" Four sounded tired. His voice sharpened instantly as Fox gasped harshly. "Fox? What's wrong?!"

"Eric-" Fox broke down again.

"I'll be right there!"

Scant minutes later Four slammed the door open, scanning frantically for Fox then dropping down beside her on the floor. He grabbed her shoulders. "Fox! What happened?"

Fox drew in a deep breath. _Get a hold of yourself, you're Dauntless._ "The Erudite hospital just called...Eric has been in an accident." Fox shuddered. "The doctor said to hurry."

Four swallowed hard. He stood and reached for Fox's hand. "Come on."

Max appeared in the doorway. "Erudite called me."

"We're going now...can you check on Tris? Tell her I'll phone when I know more?"

Max nodded, shooting Fox a sympathetic look before turning and leaving.

* * *

Fox was silent as Four drove them. She'd followed quietly as Four burst into the vehicle garage and grabbed the first set of keys he saw, snarling at the attendant who tried to make him sign a clipboard. Four's mouth was set in a grim line as he drove, pulling out his phone, he sent a quick text to Tris and glanced over at Fox. She was rubbing her swelling belly, staring straight ahead through the windshield.

The doctor looked up as Four and Fox hurried in, and turned to face them. He wished he'd had time to change out of his blood-soaked uniform before the patient's wife appeared, but there hadn't been time, he'd been too busy trying to keep the man alive.

"Eric Coulter?" The man demanded, obviously a close friend.

The doctor exhaled and turned to the woman, he hadn't known she was pregnant; that made this so much harder. Her mysterious eyes were red-rimmed, swimming with unshed tears.

"He is still alive," the woman sagged against the man, turning her head to his shoulder. He stroked her hair and stared at the doctor. Although he said nothing, his look said ' _but?'_.

The doctor truly wished he had better news. In all honesty, death would be preferable.

"The truck your husband was in rolled several times, and your husband was crushed beneath it. He is suffering from numerous crush injuries and fractures, including both legs...the most extensive injury however, is to his spine."

The woman pulled her head from the man's shoulder to stare starkly at the doctor. Reluctantly, he continued.

"He has fractures on the C7,C8 and T1 vertebrae, with extensive spinal cord damage."

"Meaning what?" The woman whispered.

The doctor exhaled sharply. He really didn't want to say it.

"Tell me!" The woman demanded, strength returning. "Don't fucking sugar-coat it."

"Even if your husband survives this initial trauma...he will be paralyzed. Most likely quadriplegic."

"You mean, his arms _and_ his legs?" The man clarified, his skin paling.

The doctor nodded soberly.

"There's nothing you can do? What about your healing serum?!" The woman asked desperately.

The doctor sighed. "We have never successfully treated a spinal cord injury of your husband's degree with healing serum before. Recovery has always been...incomplete."

"What _can_ you do for him?" The man asked, and the doctor saw the Dauntless fire in them, in both their eyes.

"He is not yet stable enough for surgery to repair his shattered leg, but that is high on the list...we can then attempt a rigorous course of healing serum to try to heal his spine, but that will require heavy sedation and I can't guarantee any kind of success."

Fox thought hard. Eric would not want to exist as anything less than complete. Being paralyzed in the warrior faction was unacceptable, he would be pushed into the Chasm if he didn't throw himself in first. But, he would fight with everything he had first to stay with Fox and try to regain his body.

"Do it. Try the healing serum."

The doctor nodded. "We have to wait until he stabilizes and we've performed surgery before we can try...would you like to see him?"

Fox nodded shakily and the doctor held out an arm to guide her. Four hugged her briefly and said quietly in her ear.

"I'll wait out here, if you need me, just call."

Fox nodded and Four pressed a kiss to her forehead; pulling away Fox turned back to the doctor and began to follow him down the hallway to a private room; she heard machines beeping and humming, and it chilled her blood.

Nurses hurried in and out, speaking in low tones. Spotting Fox, they stepped away from Eric's motionless form on the bed, their gazes dark with sympathy. Fox ignored them all, her eyes only for Eric. His face looked relatively uninjured, save for a cut on his left eyebrow and a split lip; the rest of his body was another awful story. Bandages covered parts of him, and where there weren't any, there was blood and bruises; it looked like his chest had been dragged through a pile of glass and his muscled abdomen was covered in bleeding contusions, the skin split in places. The visible area of his left hip was horribly scraped, right down to the meat. His right leg was in a full cast from his foot to his hip, but the left was uncovered. This was the leg that required surgery; from the knee down Eric's leg was distorted and swollen, nearly black with bruises. A few squares of gauze covered areas Fox realized with horror were where edges of _bone_ had burst through.

Eric was unconscious, unresponsive as a nurse checked his pupils with a flashlight, and as another swabbed blood from his exposed collarbones. Fox could hear a low crackling sound as Eric breathed, was that _blood_ in his lungs? The monitor beside his bed showed an erratic line and alarmed infrequently; the nurses watching the display carefully each time it beeped. Fox's heart hammered in her chest and she felt light-headed. The doctor stood beside her and spoke in a low voice.

"Once we get your husband stabilized, we will take him into surgery and repair the compound fracture of his left lower leg. After that is complete we can go ahead with the heavy doses of healing serum to try and repair his spinal fracture. We will need to keep him in a drug-induced coma for the duration of the therapy and, again, I can't guarantee any form of success."

Fox nodded, feeling weak.

The doctor spoke again, quietly. "The call button is beside the bed, we can give you a few minutes alone with him."

Fox turned to him and managed to choke out a 'thank you'; the doctor nodded sadly. He glanced at the nurses that shot Fox more sympathetic glances as they followed him out.

Fox shuffled to the bedside and awkwardly sat in the available chair. Hesitantly she reached out and touched Eric's hand. The fingers were bruised and two appeared broken. Blood dried in his cuticles. His skin was cold, the muscles beneath slack and Fox felt a crushing wave of fear. Eric was _broken_ , Eric was possibly dying, and even his awesome strength might not be enough to fight back from this. Fox shuddered and tears began to fall.

"Oh Eric," she whispered. "Please don't leave me."

The monitor began to alarm again and Fox shuddered. It continued and Fox's fear grew as a nurse hurried into the room. She leaned over Eric and pried his eyelids open again, shining the light into his eyes.

"Mr. Coulter?...Mr. Coulter?" The nurses voice took on an edge and she pressed between his collarbones, shaking him slightly.

"His name is Eric," Fox whispered, her heart in her throat, _is this the end, is Eric leaving me?_

"Eric!" The nurse said sharply, her hand jerking against Eric's chest. She turned her head and called over her shoulder; a second nurse hurried in, and, at the first's instruction, injected a syringe into Eric's IV line. Fox waited, not daring to move as the nurses watched both Eric and the monitor carefully. All three women exhaled in relief when the alarm finally stopped. The second nurse left and the first bent over Eric, listening to his chest with a stethoscope. After a long moment she stood straight again. She gave Fox a small, sympathetic smile.

"Your husband is a very strong man, he won't stop fighting."

Fox rubbed her swollen belly and her voice was threadbare when she spoke. "We need him."

The nurse nodded once then said lowly, "call if you need anything," before leaving the room, leaving Fox alone with Eric's motionless body.

* * *

Hours passed, dragging by; Fox stayed in the chair, holding Eric's hand. A nurse had brought in a cot for Fox to sleep on, but she wasn't ready to move away from Eric's side yet. The doctor had come in a few minutes ago with some positive news. Eric was stabilizing; and if he remained so overnight, they would repair his leg in the morning.

Fox exhaled shakily, she was so tired, so scared.

"Fox?"

Fox turned, her lips pulling up into a tired smile. Four stepped into the room; he'd been forced to leave earlier to help Tris, had promised to return with an overnight bag for Fox.

"How is he?" Four asked quietly, setting the bag onto the cot and pulling a chair up beside Fox.

"If Eric stays stable overnight, they'll operate tomorrow. Then...we can start the healing serum." Fox gazed down at her hand, clasped with Eric's; his skin was grey and cool, the latent strength she always felt in his grip missing.

Four pulled her against his shoulder into a hug and Fox finally let herself cry. Four murmured soothingly and stroked her hair until Fox sniffed and sat back up, flicking an embarrassed glance at him.

"Sorry," Fox mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, if that was Tris in that bed I'd be a wreck, I can't even imagine," he broke off and looked away before continuing, "I made sure Princess has enough food and water, I'll check up on her again tomorrow."

Fox nodded. "Thanks Four, Eric loves that cat."

"Tris sends her love, she wanted to come with me, but Maddie's fussy."

Fox shook her head, "it's alright, thank you for coming...and bringing me clothes."

Four smiled. "Tris helped me pack." He sighed regretfully. "I can't stay long." He pulled a phone from his pocket. "You left your phone at home, call me or Max if you need anything, okay?"

"Thanks, Four."

Four patted her shoulder and stood. He moved closer to Eric's bedside and gazed down at his friend for a long moment before leaning over. He whispered something quietly to Eric, but Fox caught the word ' _don't_ ' before he straightened again and left.

* * *

Fox slept fitfully, although the monitor alarms came less frequently, Fox was uncomfortable in the chair. Finally, she gave in and moved to the cot, waking every few minutes to look over at Eric and study the monitors, watch his chest carefully until she saw it move with his next breath. Nurses came in often to check on him, studying the monitor, checking under bandages and shining a light into his eyes again, giving Fox small smiles if she was awake to watch them.

It was the longest night of Fox's life; and she'd had some long nights before.

The doctor arrived early, looking like he'd managed to snag a few good hours of sleep and Fox was relieved, she didn't want him half asleep during the surgery. He fixed Fox with a cautious smile.

"We're going to try surgery."

"Try?"

The doctor exhaled. "Eric is still critical, but we need to align his broken bones before they start to cause trouble."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

The doctor nodded soberly. "Eric has lasted the night, but, I'm sorry Mrs. Coulter. I know you want the truth, so here it is, Eric is still in danger, he could go at any time. I'd very much like to repair his leg so we can start the healing serum; even if it can't fix his spine, the serum will still pull him out of this critical state. If we tried the serum first, his leg would heal permanently into the twisted shape it is in now, we need the bones aligned and pinned into place."

Fox nodded, looking up as three nurses entered the room. They meant now. Fox stood and leaned over Eric, stroking his hair back from his smooth forehead.

"I'll be here when you get back, baby." Fox murmured, pressing a kiss to his cool skin. She fought a shiver as she stood up straight and stepped back, watching the nurses push Eric's bed out of the room. The door closed behind them.

Then she was alone.

Fox waited nervously, her leg jack-hammering the floor restlessly. Eric had been in surgery for over five hours now, with no word on his condition. Fox tried not to think too much about what could be going on; that was an easy way to drive herself insane. The _maybes_. Maybe Eric was crashing right now, maybe Eric had already died on the table and the doctor was on his way to tell her, maybe Eric would survive the surgery only to be failed by the serum and linger in pain until he died, maybe, maybe.

Fox had no delusions as to what would happen to her if Eric died; Fox was irreparably tied to Eric now, their _souls_ were intertwined, if Eric died, Fox would follow. Not only because they were connected, but Fox did not _want_ to live without him. For someone who'd spent almost half her life purposefully isolating herself from others, Fox had bonded to Eric irrevocably, tied herself to him with unbreakable knots. The agony of waiting rubbed Fox's nerves raw.

Finally, Fox noticed she was no longer alone in the room. Her head snapped up, her neck muscles popping painfully. The doctor waited quietly, a sober look on his face.

"How is he?" Fox murmured, not entirely sure she was ready to hear the answer.

The doctor exhaled. "Eric is in recovery, the nurses will be bringing him back soon. The surgery went well; his leg has been successfully realigned. I have to, however, discuss the healing serum procedure with you before we proceed."

Fox nodded, relief flooding her like warm water; she swallowed hard as the doctor sat across from her, waiting to hear what he had to tell her.

The doctor took a deep breath, curling his fingers on his pants legs. "The procedure will be difficult, very much so; on both you and Eric. He will be sedated, heavily, as we transfuse the serum; so deeply in fact Eric will considered comatose and will require a machine to breathe for him. Everyday, however, we will need to reverse the sedation and bring Eric back to consciousness. During that time, Eric will be extraordinary pain and unable to move; partially due to the spinal injury, partially because we will probably need to restrain him. The incomplete ability to move that I expect him to retain due to the location of his spinal injury will only cause further damage. His movements will be jerky and uncontrolled, and will risk injuring him further, hence the restraints."

"I don't understand, why do you need to wake him up if it will cause him pain?"

The doctor sighed heavily. "The tests we need to perform to determine if the serum is having any sort of effect can only be done while he is conscious. The scans, the nervous system sensitivity, all of it. We will try to limit the amount of time we keep him awake, but it will never be shorter than twenty minutes."

Fox shuddered, then said. "We can explain that to him, give him at least a heads-up."

The doctor shook his head sadly. "No, the sedation we put him under will prevent him from remembering. Every time will be new for him, all we will be able to do is comfort him until we can sedate him again."

"Will he ever remember any of it?"

"Yes, others who have undergone this do eventually remember, usually in the form of nightmares."

"So...we will put him through absolute hell, torture him daily, basically...and there is still no guarantee of recovery?"

"My most successful patient regained 90% function."

"90% isn't good enough for Dauntless, it won't be good enough for Eric."

"Eric has one thing going for him," the doctor said, hesitantly. "His spinal cord has not been fully severed, that already improves his chances of a more complete recovery. I understand your hesitation, but, Eric was in peak physical condition when the accident occurred, that, coupled with the nature of his injury, gives me hope."

Fox chewed her lip. "He is still unconscious? Can you wake him so I can ask what he wants?"

The doctor sighed. "We've been trying to rouse Eric since he was brought in, but he remains unresponsive; if we decide to go ahead, it has to be soon, before the body's natural healing process gets in the way."

Fox dropped her head. Torture Eric for a chance at recovery? Leave him be? He'd be paralyzed but not put through any cruelty. If Eric remained as he was, he would be either kicked out of Dauntless or would beg for death. He would not want what he would consider a half-life. He was too Dauntless for that. He was too Dauntless to not try.

"Let's try the serum."

The doctor nodded briskly and stood. "I will prepare the first round, the nurses should be in soon with him and we can get started right away." He hurried out.

Fox stood again and started to pace. _What had she just agreed to?_ If the situation were reversed, would Eric choose the same thing for her?

Her voice shaking, Fox whispered, "I'm sorry baby. Whatever happens, please forgive me for what we're about to do to you."

* * *

Fox paced anxiously out in the hallway. After they had brought Eric back from the surgery ward, the doctor and nurses had moved directly into prepping him for the healing serum, and had asked Fox to leave to avoid seeing any 'unpleasantness'. Fox shuddered as she imagined what 'unpleasantness' could entail, what could be worse than what she'd already seen, what were they doing to Eric's helpless form?

"Mrs. Coulter, you may come back in now."

Fox turned and hesitantly entered the room again. The first thing that hit her was an eerie, robotic hiss. In addition to a cast on his newly repaired left leg, Eric now sported a large tube from his mouth taped securely to his lips; and Fox realized that was where the hissing was coming from. Eric was in a coma, the only thing breathing for him was that tube and the machine it was hooked to; his chest moved mechanically with each hiss and whoosh the machine made and Fox's skin began to crawl. A large IV bag of amber liquid hung beside the bed, the healing serum, and ran into a vein in the crook of Eric's elbow. Eric's wrists and ankles were restrained with padded straps. A strap crossed over his chest , another over his hips, and one on his forehead, holding his head completely immobile. _God, what are we about to do?_ The doctor hovered nearby, waiting for questions.

"He's in a coma now? That machine is breathing for him, like you said?" Fox's voice quavered only slightly.

The doctor nodded. "He is very heavily sedated, if you removed the tube or turned off the machine, Eric would quickly suffocate."

Fox shivered. Again she wondered what she agreed to put Eric through. "When will you test him?"

"Later this afternoon. You will probably want to be elsewhere then."

Fox shook her head vehemently. She had chosen this torture, chosen the end regardless of the means, she would own this, she would suffer right beside Eric.

Fox had been thinking about this; once Eric was conscious, even if he didn't remember anything, he would be able to hear her. Fox would stay right beside Eric's head and comfort him as the tests were run, as his body was wracked with unbelievable pain and he was restrained from fighting against it. She would stare hard at the agony in his eyes that she'd chosen for him and do her best to help him through it. It would be her own torture.

The doctor waited a few more moments before quietly excusing himself. Fox pulled her chair close to the bed and sat, taking the less damaged of Eric's two hands and stroking gentle circles.

* * *

Max and Four came by, Max standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed, while Four sat beside Fox. Max watched Eric awkwardly, a deep sadness and resignation in his eyes and Fox knew why. As the leader of the warrior faction, Max had to maintain not only it's reputation, but the real strength behind it. There was no place in Dauntless for a leader that couldn't walk. There was no place for the old or the sick; they always had a way of vanishing. If Eric did not respond fully to the serum, and heal completely, Max would be forced to either banish or kill the man he'd pegged as his own replacement, a man he thought of as a son. Fox did not envy the position Max was in, but she had little time to linger on it, she had enough on her own plate right now. The two men didn't stay long, Max's obvious discomfort causing them to leave not long after they arrived.

Fox decided to try a nap and stretched out gingerly on the cot. She'd managed to pull it closer to Eric's bed, but was still too far away for her own security. She wanted to be touching Eric constantly, reassuring herself that even though she couldn't hear his low sexy voice, or his surprisingly contagious laugh, feel his arm around her and his lips on hers; that he was still there. Her back ached, but the twins were surprisingly subdued, taking it easy on Fox; worried about their father as well.

* * *

Fox was gently wakened later by someone shaking her shoulder. The doctor leaned over her, his face apologetic. "We are going to wake Eric up now. I'd recommend you leave, but it is up to you."

"I'm not leaving Eric just when he needs me the most." Fox's words came out sharper than she intended and she bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"Not at all." He replied mildly, moving to stand by Eric's head. Fox stood and cautiously stretched. More machines and computers had been brought into the room, none looked familiar. The same nurses Fox recognized from yesterday were there, as well as a few new ones. Everyone had a look of grim determination on their face. The doctor nodded to Fox.

"Please stay by his head, once he is awake we will be moving quickly all around him."

Fox nodded and moved closer. She watched the lead nurse inject a large syringe into Eric's IV line. "How long until that works?"

"Not long," the nurse murmured.

Fox watched Eric closely, her eyes flicking to the monitors, which the nurses were watching closely. Eric twitched and Fox stared down at him, holding her breath.

Eric's brow furrowed under the strap and his eyes shot open. Fox saw the exact moment he realized that he couldn't move; that he couldn't speak around the tube in his throat and that he was in absolute agony. Terror like Fox had never seen in Eric's stormy grey eyes flashed and the muscles in his neck tightened as he tried to lift his head. Fox could tell he was trying to thrash, throw off the restraints, rip the tube from his throat, but was completely unable to. She caught his gargled scream, muffled by the tube over the sounds of the medical team rushing around her. The doctor and head nurse barked orders and everyone was moving rapidly, trying their best not to prolong this.

Animal pain and fear filled Eric's eyes. The only part of his body that he still could move with his spinal injury were his shoulders, neck and head. The muscles there were rock-hard and trembling as Eric fought the restraints, his eyes rolling. The rest of his body remained chillingly motionless. A tear squeezed out, trailing down his temple, and Fox; temporarily startled, jolted back into action.

"Eric!" She said sharply, leaning down over his face. She cupped his cheeks, but couldn't move his head to look at her. Eric's eyes snapped to hers, latching on like a drowning man to a raft. He tried to cry out ' _Fox'_ around the tube but couldn't. The fear, agony and confusion in his eyes ripped Fox's chest apart and tears sprung to her eyes. _What the fuck are we doing to him?_

"Eric, baby, look at me. You were in an accident, you broke your back...we're trying to help you. I'm so sorry, I know it hurts...please baby, just look at me, listen to me." Fox's voice broke.

Eric's eyes implored, _begged_ Fox to stop the pain, stop the agony. Sweat beaded on his skin. He tried to speak again, more tears filling his eyes. Fox cupped his cheeks and stroked his skin desperately. "Please Eric, just breathe. Breathe with me, in and out. This will be over soon." Fox didn't bother telling him he would be going through the same torture tomorrow, he wouldn't remember soon anyway.

She was losing him, Fox could tell, to the pain, her voice wasn't strong enough to hold him through the agony, he was rapidly falling into mindless panic. Fox dropped her head and pressed her lips to his, their combined tears salty on her tongue. Eric moaned under her, and Fox's pulse thumped with relief when he pressed his lips back, returning somewhat to her and this hellish reality.

Fox pulled away enough to rest her forehead against his, staring deep into his eyes, "stay with me. Eric, please." Fox murmured fiercely. The raw agony in his eyes burned into Fox, but she didn't falter or pull back. If there was ever a time she needed to be right here with Eric, it was definitely now. Fox would not make this harder on him by abandoning him, even to arm's length. Stubborn man, he tried again to speak and Fox made out more of it this time.

"Ww-why?"

"I'm so sorry baby. It'll be over soon, stay with me." Fox had never felt so afraid, so sick, so helpless and so guilty.

Finally, after a hellishly long time that to Fox felt like forever, she heard the doctor speak.

"Okay! Scan's done, prep for sedation!"

Fox kept her eyes locked on Eric's, crooning softly to him. The panic in his eyes had faded, but had been replaced with misery and anguish instead. He stared desperately at Fox, pleading with her to _stay, please don't leave me alone like this._

 _I'm not leaving you baby, ever._

 _I'm so scared._

It rattled Fox to see that in Eric's eyes, he was Dauntless, he _never_ admitted to fear; except for that one time, when he'd thought Fox was dead, and he'd quietly confessed that to her in the hospital as he'd held her and trembled.

"Sedation going in." Fox heard a nurse say, in her peripheral vision, she saw the nurse injecting another syringe into Eric's IV line.

Fox watched Eric's rock-hard muscles in his shoulders and neck relax, his jaw unclench around the tube down his throat. Fox saw the awareness rapidly leave his eyes, leaving blank, expressionless orbs and Fox felt a distinct chill; this was just like watching him die, the life leaving him.

"Respirator back on." A nurse clipped and Eric's chest began rising and falling mechanically. Whereas before, when he'd been awake and in pain, his breathing had been rapid and almost gasping, now it was measured, robotic, mechanical. Her fingers trembling, Fox reached up and gently closed Eric's eyes, brushing her fingertips tenderly down his cheeks, brushing away the remaining tears.

It hit like a slap across the face and Fox staggered. Instantly, two nurses were at her side, guiding her to sit and Fox dropped her head forward, gasping for breath. _What have we done? What are we doing to Eric except torture him!_

The doctor crouched in front of her, his expression resigned. Finally he spoke, 'I explained it would be difficult."

"Yeah, no fucking shit it was difficult!" Fox snapped, suddenly tempted to wring the doctor's neck. Seeing this in her eyes, the doctor moved out of reach.

Fox exhaled hard. Losing it right now did not help Eric, Fox needed to stay reasonable and somewhat calm. As horrible as what she'd just seen and experienced was, she had _decided_ this, she'd chosen a hard road for them for a better payout at the end; and really, what choice did she have? Eric was the definition of Dauntless, he _belonged_ in that faction, he deserved every chance to stay there. Fox's reaction, her _feelings_ ,were unimportant right now, what she was experiencing watching Eric was _nothing_ compared to the agony he was being forced to go through. She looked back up at the doctor.

"I apologize."

The doctor nodded in acceptance, but remained at a safe distance. "We will redo these scans 24 hours from now."

"Was there any change yet?" Fox's voice was hopeful, maybe they wouldn't have to do this very often.

"No," the doctor said, his voice regretful, "but it is still early. We will give you a few minutes alone now." He nodded to the remaining nurses and they filed silently out.

Fox stood and moved her chair to Eric's bedside, sat heavily. She was still trembling slightly and took a deep breath to calm herself. Movement at her side made her look over her shoulder. A nurse stood there, holding out a bowl and cloth.

"Would you like to clean him up a bit?"

Fox nodded her thanks and accepted the bowl. Gently she dabbed at Eric's velvet skin, tenderly tracing the contours of his collarbones, trailing the cloth along his leadership tattoos. Rewetting it, she smoothed across his cheekbones and down his jaw-line. He was so pale, _grey_ , his skin blotchy now from the exertion. One of the twins kicked and Fox pressed a hand to her belly.

"I miss him too." She murmured.

* * *

Fox tossed and turned all night. That skin-crawling robotic hiss from the respirator made for morbid white noise, but at least Fox knew that Eric was still breathing, she didn't need to stare across at him, trying desperately to find the subtle rising and falling of his chest anymore.

The next day was the same gut-wrenching torture, for both Fox and Eric. As the doctor had explained, Eric remembered nothing, and snapped awake as the sedation was reversed with the same panicked expression, the same rock-hard muscles struggling against the restraints. Fox was ready this time, was already leaning over him when his eyes flew open, blazing with panic, fear and pain. His shoulders and neck, the only muscles he still retained control of, strained against the heavy straps and Fox caught a whine of panic escape his mouth around the tube. Fox cupped his cheeks, stared straight at him. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"Eric! Look at me!" Eric's eyes locked on Fox. The panic faded and was replaced with agony and desperate fear. _What the fuck is happening to me? What the fuck baby! Why do I hurt so much? Why the FUCK can't I move?!_

"You broke your back in an accident Eric. We're trying to help you-"

 _Fuck, it hurts!_

"I know baby, I'm so sorry. Just look at me, breathe with me." Fox stroked his cheeks, her vision fading to a tunnel, holding only Eric in front of her, everything else faded away.

"I love you Eric."

 _I love -_

A gargled scream escaped Eric as agony overwhelmed his features. The sentience in his gaze disappeared and a panicked animal appeared, eyes rolling in pain. Fox pressed her forehead to his, her heart racing.

"Eric! Eric please!" Eric was beyond hearing Fox, tears trailed down his temples and Fox couldn't stomach the misery in his eyes and pressed her cheek to his instead, stroking his opposite cheek with her hand and crooned wordlessly in his ear. Time dragged, Eric stopped trying to scream, his breath rasping around the tube, the muscles in his neck and shoulders quivering. Fox dimly sensed the medical team working around them, but they were a only a faint buzzing in the background.

Fox lifted her head to look at Eric. His red-rimmed eyes met hers and the expression in them brought instant tears to Fox's eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby." Fox murmured.

"Okay. Sedate him!" The doctor barked. Fox held Eric's tortured gaze as the light left his eyes again and one of Fox's tears dropped onto his cheek, glistening against his flushed skin.

* * *

Four and Tris came by on the third day, Maddie tucked securely in a blanket; and Four had held his little daughter as Fox bawled on Tris' shoulder. The compound, they said, was buzzing with anxiety and rumours. Four people had been in Eric's truck. Only Eric and another man, named Fisher, had survived. The driver and the man seated directly behind him had been killed instantly. Fisher was better off than Eric, but his face would never be the same, and the head injury he'd received had caused personality changes the doctors believed would be permanent. Max was keeping a tight lid on Eric's condition, revealing only that he remained at Erudite.

"It's so hard, the _pain_ he's in when they wake him up."

Four handed Maddie to Tris and gently grabbed Fox's shoulders. He stared deep into her eyes, waiting until he had her full attention before speaking.

"You are helping Eric. It's hard now, but it will get better. You staying here with him is the best thing you can do for Eric right now. He needs you. Eric will be healed and walking again before the twins get here."

"You think so?"

"Sweetie, he's too fucking stubborn for anything else."

Fox snorted mildly. "You aren't wrong." She mumbled, lips pulling helplessly into a smile.

* * *

The next two days were the same. Eric's reaction once brought out of sedation was just as painful and miserable, and Fox's nerves were quickly rubbed raw, she could do nothing but hold Eric's face and murmur into his ear as he tried desperately to struggle, muscles like iron beneath his skin. She found herself snapping awake at night, sure that she'd just heard Eric scream in agony, only to realize it was the tail end of a nightmare, Eric's scream echoing only in her mind.

Finally, after the fifth scan was completed, and Fox pulled away from Eric's motionless form, wiping tears of misery off her cheeks did the doctor look over at her with something other than grim determination.

"It's starting to work."

Fox shook her head, sure she'd heard him wrong. "W-what?"

The doctor hurried to the near wall and motioned Fox to join him. Rising awkwardly, Fox moved to his side.

"Okay, this is the scan from two days ago," the doctor held up a large x-ray image. He pointed, "this is where the majority of Eric's spinal compression and damage is. This is the spinal cord, see how narrow it is? The cracks in the vertebrae surrounding it?"

Fox nodded, she'd seen these before, repetition did not make it any easier.

"Okay, I noticed a tiny improvement yesterday, but I didn't want to say anything in case it was wishful thinking on my part. But today, there is a noticeable difference." He held up another image and Fox saw immediately what he meant. The cracks were almost impossible to see, and Eric's spinal cord looked almost double the width of the first image.

"How much longer will we have to do this then?" Fox asked, her heart in her throat.

The doctor studied the image for another few moments then said, "if this rate of regeneration occurs, I estimate two more days." He gave Fox a genuine smile, his eyes twinkling and Fox found herself smiling back.

* * *

Fox waited nervously as the doctor reviewed the newest scans. It had been the two days the doctor had estimated and Eric was sedated again, but his pain had seemed to be less these last two times, his panic almost gone. He'd held Fox's gaze the entire time, concentrating solely on her, his determination almost palatable. He still fought the restraints, as much as he could, but he longer descended into the blind animal panic of before. Fox felt a tentative, fragile hope.

The doctor returned and Fox turned to face him, waiting. She tightened her grip on Eric's hand.

"We're done, Eric's spinal cord and vertebrae have regenerated."

"Fully? It really worked?"

The doctor smiled widely. "He is 100% regenerated, the treatment was a complete success."

Exhausted, Fox lay her head on Eric's shoulder and began to cry. "What now?"

"Once this last dose of healing serum has run through," the doctor gestured to an almost empty IV bag, "we will stop infusing the sedation and let Eric wake up on his own."

Fox raised her head and wiped at her cheeks, "how long will that take?"

"That's up to Eric, now that his body is healed, I don't estimate long."

"The serum is complete." The nurse reported, pulling the now empty bag down.

"Stop the sedation drip and monitor him. We'll pull the tube and get rid of the restraints when he starts to come around."

Fox's heart began to hammer, all this shit, all the pain and fear and anguish had all led up to now. What would Eric be like when he woke up? The doctor had cautioned Fox that it would take approximately a week for Eric's nerves to catch up, and during that time he would experience random, phantom pains; strange sensations and weakness until his body got back up to speed; not to mention just plain soreness from laying flat on his back for a week.

Biting her lip, Fox waited. The breathing tube had been pulled out, an 'unpleasantness' that Fox had looked away from, trying not to hear as Eric gagged and choked, and the restraints removed, Eric's body finally free to move on it's own. Now they just had to wait for Eric to wake up. The doctor and one nurse waited a few feet away, studying the monitors, and Fox knew they expected Eric to stir soon.

Fox studied Eric as she waited, the sickly grey tone to his skin was gone, and although his muscles had withered slightly, he still looked strong and powerful, dwarfing the hospital bed. Fox couldn't wait until Eric's eyes opened, and she could look into his stormy grey gaze without it being clouded by panic and pain. She wanted his lazy grin, that quirk in his eyebrow that made her heart race. Eric's head twitched slightly.

"Here we go." The doctor murmured.

"Eric?" Fox whispered, tentatively stroking his forearm.

Slowly, Eric opened his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Eric?" Fox tried again, her hand stilling on his arm.

Eric turned his head, his eyes trailing sluggishly to meet Fox's. Recognition flared slowly in his gaze and his lips curved into a sleepy smile. At his sides, his hands twitched spasmodically and Eric's forehead furrowed instantly in confusion. He still wasn't able to move. Panic began to rise in his eyes again.

"F-Fox?" His voice has hoarse and raspy from the tube. "I can't move-"

Fox quickly stood and leaned over Eric, cupping his face; if Eric started struggling now, started trying to throw his colossal body around, then someone was going to get hurt. She was relieved the doctor hadn't spoken yet, Eric didn't take kindly to doctors at the best of times, Fox didn't need any more problems right now.

"Eric," Fox kept her voice soft but firm. "Look at me." Eric locked his gaze on her, the stormy grey depths dark with fear and confusion. "You were in an accident, but you're okay now."

"An acc-, what?" Eric started coughing, his throat damaged from the breathing tube.

Fox stroked her thumbs over his cheekbones and said gently, "you broke your back but-"

Eric exploded, or tried to; again, his limbs wouldn't cooperate and Fox was able to push his head and shoulders back down onto the bed. Equal parts fear and rage boiled in Eric's eyes.

"I broke my fucking back! I'm fucking paralyzed?" He spat.

Fox couldn't stop a grin, this was more like the real Eric, alive and kicking; dropping F-bombs everywhere. She sensed the doctor and nurse tense behind her, ready to help, but she didn't need them and they settled back. Eric saw them however and raised his head to look at them.

"Who the fuck-"

Fox pushed his head back down and said more sharply. "Dammit, lay still and listen to me, Coulter!"

Unwillingly, Eric pulled his angry gaze from the doctor and focussed back on Fox, his shoulders stayed tense under her hands. Fox's glare warned Eric to stay silent and listen to her.

"You were in an accident coming back from Amity. Your truck rolled and you were crushed beneath it-" Of course, Eric wouldn't stay silent.

"Tucker? What about Fisher and Stein?"

"Fisher lived, Tucker and Stein were killed."

Fresh pain flared in Eric's eyes. Whether or not these men had been Eric's friends, they had been men under his command, and like any leader worth their rank, Eric felt remorse. "And I broke my back. So I'm paralyzed, right?"

Eric looked away quickly but not before Fox saw a thousand thoughts run through his eyes. _Fox, the twins. I can't... I'll be factionless, Max will banish me. I can't live like this. I can't expect Fox to stay with me like this. I'm not-_

"Eric."

Eric met her eyes again and Fox saw the depth of pain and fear in them. Pain and fear he would only show to her.

 _Please don't leave me_ , he pleaded.

 _I'm not going anywhere you big ox,_ Fox grinned.

Clearing her throat, Fox continued what she'd been trying to say for awhile now. "You broke your back, but we used a massive amount of healing serum and everything's regenerated. You're healed completely."

"Then why can't I fucking move?" Eric growled.

The doctor stepped forward, and Eric's glare shot back to him. The doctor faltered only slightly before continuing. "Your spine has been regenerated, but your nerves need time to catch up. You will be able to move soon, within a few days; but you'll experience some weakness and strange sensations until then."

Eric looked ready to spit something unpleasant in return but Fox pushed his shoulders sharply to get his attention. His glare transferred to her, faltered when it met her own furious stare.

The doctor watched their silent conversation, fascinated. Neither his volatile patient nor his fiery wife spoke a word out loud, but they were saying a shit load to each other through their eyes. He couldn't decipher what was being said, but eventually Eric's bulky shoulders relaxed under her touch and the doctor exhaled quietly in relief. It was a common Erudite belief that Dauntless was overrun by uncouth savages and brutish Neanderthals, so Eric's initial reaction had been expected, but what he hadn't expected was the way Fox had been able to calm him, the way he responded to her and her alone. Love and trust of that depth and degree was unheard of in Erudite, and the doctor felt a distinct pang of envy; he wished his wife and himself shared a bond like that, wished they could gaze at each other as if they were each other's world. Fox reached up from Eric's shoulder to cup his cheek again and Eric leaned his head into her palm and closed his eyes, like a savage beast tamed.

Fox sat back down heavily, looking every inch a seven-months pregnant woman, and sighed. Eric's hand twitched again; no doubt he wanted to comfort Fox, and he snarled in frustration when it didn't respond. Fox stroked down his bicep and shushed him; she looked back up at the doctor and nurse, raising her eyebrow in a 'try again' gesture. The doctor cleared his throat and continued.

"Tomorrow morning we will start with rigorous physiotherapy to retrain and restart your nervous system. I don't anticipate it taking more than a week before we start noticing real results-"

"It better not take a fucking week, I have shit to do-"

Fox stopped Eric before he could get started again, her gaze sharp and they narrowed their eyes at each other in a silent but swift war. Eric huffed and dropped his head back down onto the pillow, obviously the loser. The doctor continued.

"I believe you will return to full functioning quickly, but you will unfortunately have some side effects as you regain movement. You will have periods of weakness, of strange sensations and possibly even phantom or unexplained pain...you most likely will start to suffer from nightmares as well, the rest of my patients did."

"Nightmares?" Eric asked, his gaze flicking between Fox and the doctor.

"Yes, Eric in order to-" the doctor stopped as Fox turned her head and flashed him a look eerily similar to her mate's. He nodded and took a step back.

Fox turned back to Eric. "Baby, in order to get enough healing serum into you to make a difference, they had to put you in a coma. That's why your throat is so sore, you've had a breathing tube. And...everyday we had to wake you up to test whether the serum was working. You don't remember now, but you will soon and that's what the nightmares will be."

"What happened when I woke up that's going to give me nightmares?"

Fox exhaled and dropped her head. After a moment she raised it again and the doctor could tell by the sudden expression on Eric's face that Fox was silently crying and that he wanted nothing more than to move his arms and comfort her. "It was awful, Eric. You were in absolute agony, and so confused. You panicked and tried to thrash around. You were restrained and trying to scream around the throat tube...it was... I tried to comfort you and I couldn't, you were in too much pain." Fox dropped her head again and let out a sob. With a helpless growl Eric threw his head back against the pillow, his hands twitching again but no more. Eric's face twisted in pain, he _hurt_ seeing Fox cry.

Wanting to give them some time alone, the doctor turned and pulled the nurse along with him, silently leaving the room.

"Baby, please...look at me," Eric pleaded as the door shut.

Sniffing, Fox raised her head and Eric grimaced at her expression.

"Please don't cry," he whispered, his voice cracking. "I can't stand to see you cry and not be able to do anything about it." Tears formed in his eyes and he dropped his head back on the pillow, swallowing hard. His hands twitched again, the muscles in his forearms jumping slightly too and Eric growled low in frustration.

Fox took a deep breath and scrubbed at her eyes. She looked back over at Eric and reached over, lightly touching his hand. Eric inhaled sharply.

"What?" Eric?"

Eric shook his head slowly then murmured. "It...felt different...you touching me. Like the doctor said, strange sensations? I didn't really pay attention before."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just different, a little like being drunk... a little tingly?"

"Does this make it worse?" Fox asked, stroking the back of his hand a little harder.

"Not worse...just a little stronger...fuck, this better not last. I want to touch you...I want to fuck you so bad."

Fox smirked, Eric never had a problem speaking his mind. She stood. "Horny and temporarily paralyzed. Would you settle for cuddling?"

Eric grinned lazily back at her and nodded.

"Wait a minute," Fox turned abruptly and left the room, leaving Eric puzzled. She returned a few minutes later, biting back a grin.

"What?" Eric asked, half-suspicious, half-intrigued.

Fox turned the lock on the door and Eric's heart sped up.

"Fox?"

Fox sauntered to Eric's bedside and stopped, trailed a finger along the bed rail. She looked up at him through the curtain of her hair. Eric watched her, his heart beginning to race as Fox leaned over to whisper to him.

"I asked your nurse if you could handle some 'physio' tonight." She licked her bottom lip then bit it.

"Yeah?" Eric asked gutturally, feeling his cock start to get hard.

"She said you're in for a rough night either way, as your nerves start waking up and firing...so, do you want to have some fun first? Something to tide you over? She assured me you're capable and that she'll make sure we're left alone for awhile." Fox's voice dropped low and Eric started breathing heavier.

"Don't tease me baby, you know I want to, but I can't fucking move."

Fox smiled, "guess I'm in control then, you get to just lay back and enjoy the ride." She stood up straight and glanced back at Eric's hospital gown, now tented over his groin.

"That's a yes, huh?" Fox murmured.

Eric's eyes grew wide as Fox kicked off her boots and socks, then shimmied out of her jeans and underwear, pushing them slowly down her thighs, keeping her eyes on Eric the whole time. His breath hitched as Fox shoved the bed rail down then slowly lifted her leg to straddle him. As she settled slowly down onto his hips Eric exhaled hard, his pulse racing. His hands twitched, trying desperately to reach up and Fox gently grabbed them and rested them on the tops of her thighs. Eric groaned and licked his lips, eyes hungry.

"You want more?" Fox purred, grinning as Eric growled low in his throat.

Biting her lip, Fox grabbed the bottom hem of her t-shirt and pulled it slowly over her head. Holding Eric's gaze, she reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, tossed it carelessly away. She watched as Eric's gaze travelled rapidly over her body, taking in her new rounded curves, the larger swell of her belly and her heavier breasts.

"Fuck baby, you look amazing." Eric moaned.

Fox lifted his hands from her thighs and rested them on her abdomen, running them in gentle circles and Eric started to pant.

"Feel good?" Fox murmured.

"Oh fuck yeah."

"Now?" Fox teased, lifting his hands higher and cupping her breasts. Eric dropped his head back and groaned roughly.

"Feel okay, not too tingly?"

"I don't care, don't fucking stop." Eric breathed. He growled as Fox set his hands back down on the bed, his growl deepening as Fox lifted her hips off of his. The growl turned hungry again as Fox lifted Eric's gown up and pushed it up his torso, exposing his abdomen and scratching her nails back down.

"Now?" Fox purred.

"Fuck, yeah...please baby," Eric panted, moaning sharply as Fox lowered herself fully onto his cock.

"Fuck!" Eric ground out, pushing his head hard back into the pillow. He tried instinctively to snap his hips but couldn't.

"Let me," Fox whispered before he could get frustrated. Taking Eric's hands again, she rested them on her breasts and began to slowly rock her hips, watching Eric's eyes roll back into his head.

Curling her fingers, she pressed Eric's hands harder against her breasts, clawing his fingers around them and rocked her hips faster. Her pulse raced at the sound Eric made, a guttural hungry sound that reverberated right through his chest.

"Oh fuck-" Eric mumbled, losing himself in ecstasy. It had been almost a month since he'd been inside Fox and he was rapidly losing control. If he'd been able to move he'd be grabbing Fox's hips hard enough to bruise and slamming himself inside her, setting a punishing rhythm. Fox's breath hitched and she moaned his name, dropping her head back, rolling her hips harder and faster. She'd missed Eric just as much as he'd missed her, warmth rapidly pooling in her core, tingles shooting through her limbs.

"Eric...I'm so close-"

"Fuck baby, come for me-" Eric groaned, an almost painful wave of sensation overtaking him; his nerves coming alive as he surrendered to the flood of ecstasy that crashed over him, crushing his head back into the pillow as he choked back a roar, matching Fox's muffled cry as she spasmed around him, her walls milking him as he pulsed deeply, spilling himself inside her. Breathing hard, Fox dropped Eric's hands to her trembling thighs, her hair tickling Eric's chest as she tipped her head forward.

"Fuck...fuck baby, that was..." Eric trailed off, panting. As his adrenaline slowly dissipated he became aware of stronger tingles running through his body, becoming almost painful, like unrelenting pins and needles; but _fuck_ it had been worth it and Eric would do it again in a fucking heartbeat.

Fox raised her head and giggled. Eric lifted a brow at her and Fox smirked. "Never done it in a hospital bed before."

"It's not going to be the last, I like this physio." Eric teased.

Fox leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to Eric's lips. He growled faintly and kissed her back just as hard.

"Still feel okay?" Fox murmured, concern flooding her face. "Was this too much?"

Eric shook his head, in truth he was starting to become uncomfortable, his skin almost crawling as his nerves seemed to almost _too_ alive, but he'd been horny as fuck, wanting Fox to ride him like that for weeks, and he didn't regret it; he'd deal with the pain as it came, as long as Fox was with him.

Eric felt Fox's fingers lightly tracing along his chest, her touch leaving tingling trails behind, like ripples in a pool. Frustration flared in his chest as his limbs still wouldn't respond, his hand wouldn't raise to cup Fox's cheek. Fox sensed what he wanted however, and did it for him, lifting his hand to her face. Eric closed his eyes at the contact, at the touch of Fox's creamy skin against his palm. _Fuck,_ he'd missed that too.

"I missed you Eric." Fox murmured, her voice soft.

"I'm here now, baby, I'll never leave you again." Eric whispered.

* * *

Eric bit back a ragged groan. The nurse's prediction had become agonizingly true, and Eric was in pain, laying immobile on his bed. He'd wanted Fox to sleep beside him but she'd refused, stating that she slept restlessly now, moving every time one of the babies kicked and that she'd just keep Eric awake all night. He wished he'd insisted, at least having Fox against him, even if she was restless, would be preferable to this slow torture. He couldn't even call it real pain, at least not any pain Eric was used to experiencing; this was deeper, more visceral. His nerves were alive and on fire, racing drunkenly through his body, flaring hot in his arm then subsiding before tingling intensely in his leg. After their first 'physio' session, after Fox had cleaned the both of them and redressed; she'd unlocked the door and climbed carefully in bed beside Eric, pulling his leaden arms around her and snuggling up under his chin. At Eric's quiet request, Fox had rubbed Eric's hand in gentle circles over her swollen belly, stopping with a grin as one of the twins responded, pushing back. Eric had spoken lowly to them and both babies had started moving, obviously excited to hear their father's voice again. It was easy to ignore the strange pain then, while Fox was beside him and his babies were moving, and Eric had pushed the sensations away. Now that Fox was in her own cot, and only the dark hospital walls surrounded him, the tingling and twinges had returned with a vengeance and Eric had given up on sleep, was concentrating now only on staying quiet for Fox. She'd had such dark bags under her eyes when Eric had first woken up today, and although the sparkle was back in her beautiful Tiger's eye gaze; Eric could see that she'd slept poorly this last week, if at all; and had suffered far more than she was willing to tell him yet.

The door to his room opened, and the same nurse from this afternoon, the one that Fox had spoken to regarding 'physio' strode silently in. She glanced over at Fox before leaning slightly over Eric. When she'd checked on him an hour ago, Eric had foolishly refused pain medication, and he'd been regretting it ever since. Only pride had kept him from hitting the call button. _Stupid fucking Dauntless pride...you moron._

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked, her trained eye immediately seeing that Eric was struggling. "Will you take something now?"

Eric nodded, biting back another groan.

The nurse nodded. "I'll be right back, hon."

She returned a few minutes later with a syringe, the liquid inside looking slightly blue. Leaning back over Eric she whispered. "This is specifically for nerve pain, it will dull and slow your pain receptors; but it will also dull and slow you, you'll experience lethargy and drowsiness, but you should be able to sleep for a few hours. In the morning we can try something else, it won't work as well but you won't be so lethargic for your physiotherapy." She waited and Eric nodded, he was willing to try.

The nurse began slowly injecting the syringe into Eric's IV, as she did she continued to whisper. "Your wife stayed here the whole time, and she never left your side when we had to wake you from your coma for the tests. You're very lucky to have her."

Eric nodded, a corner of his mouth pulling up in a grin, the pain medication was already starting to work, and Eric's tongue loosened. "I know, she's my everything...we're expecting twins soon, you know?"

The nurse smiled faintly as Eric's eyes slightly unfocused. The pain medication was beginning to kick in already, the poor man might actually get a few hours rest. She leaned back down. "I know, now go to sleep." _Fuck, if I was twenty years younger and you were single,_ she thought with a small smile.

Eric blinked heavily at her and the nurse gently guided his head back to the pillow, rearranging his blankets over his muscular chest. She waited until Eric's eyes drifted slowly closed before leaving.

* * *

Fox was awake first, the twins having had mercy on her for once and she'd managed a few unbroken hours of rest. Immediately she raised her head to look over at Eric, he was asleep, breathing heavy and regular and Fox wondered if he'd finally broken down and accepted some type of painkillers. _Stupid Dauntless pride._ _My stupid, prideful, stupid man...if I didn_ _'_ _t love you so fucking much, I_ _'_ _d have to smack you._

Fox recognized that part of the reason she's slept so well, beyond the twins, was the fact that not only was Eric awake and looking like he was going to recover, but they'd been able to connect again in that visceral, primal way that they enjoyed so much; their bodies becoming one again. Fox knew that she and Eric were so bonded, so tied together that they literally recharged when they were connected, that they _needed_ each other in that animal way to fully function when apart. Fox couldn't imagine being with anyone else, Eric had been her first, and he would be her _only._

"Good morning babies," she murmured, smiling when she received an answering kick. One of the babies, Twin A, was the more active of the two, and was always the first to kick or respond in some way. Fox imagined he was a miniature Eric, and would probably be born already sharpening a knife; an arrogant sneer on his face and his hair already slicked back.

Eric moaned quietly in his sleep, pulling Fox out of her musing. She stood and shuffled over to him, rubbing slowly at her lower back. He remained asleep, so Fox studied his face fondly. She'd told him more about his injuries last night, about his two broken legs; the right snapped at the femur, the left shattered below the knee. She'd told Eric about all the lacerations and bruising he'd had, the road rash, the eerie way he's lain there so silently, not responding to anything or anybody, his skin cold and slack. But Fox hadn't told him about the doctor's first phone call to her, when no one had even known if Eric was going to survive, the way Fox had literally witnessed Eric starting to crash and the nurses bringing him back, or the look in his eyes when he'd struggled against the restraints, silently begging Fox to help him; those were too painful yet.

Fox held herself back from touching Eric, not wanting to cause him more pain. Although he'd tried to hide it, Fox had caught him wincing more than once yesterday, and had awakened briefly during the night to hear him groaning quietly, a ragged sound, but exhaustion had pulled Fox back under before she could wake fully. Turning, she hurried to the bathroom, cursing her pregnant bladder. When she emerged again, Eric was awake, blinking sluggishly. Fox leaned over him and smiled.

"Good morning baby." She purred.

Eric focussed slowly on her, his eyelids not fully in tandem as he blinked again. He'd finally given in and asked for painkillers, Fox realized. She doubted he'd do it again, he hated being vulnerable like this, especially around strangers.

"Hey," Eric replied, his voice unhurried. A goofy grin pulled slowly at his mouth and Fox couldn't stop a giggle.

"Feeling okay?"

"Oh...yeah, feels great..." Eric trailed off, focussing on something past the bed, after a minute he looked slowly back up at Fox. "Did you see the unicorn too?"

Fox couldn't hold it in anymore. To see the fearless Dauntless leader Eric, who didn't even act like this when he was drunk, was too funny right now; Fox had needed to laugh like this for awhile and she let go, stumbling over and collapsing onto the chair, howling. Eric watched her mildly, his forehead creasing in minor confusion. The creases deepened as he tried to sit up, and Fox found the laughter dying in her throat. She stood again and moved back to Eric's side. His puzzled face turned up to her.

"Why can't I move?" He mumbled.

Part of Fox wanted to continue laughing, but another part fell silent. Would Eric be able to move again? Had they gone through all this shit just to have Eric stuck in a hospital bed forever? _No, stop that_. Fox made herself smile, in all likelihood Eric wouldn't even remember he'd asked this _again_ in a few minutes.

"Not right now, you hurt your back but we're helping you get back together."

"I'm broken?" Eric mumbled back, looking down at himself.

Fox smiled wider, it was like talking to a toddler right now, she could probably convince him that she really had 'got your nose' too.

"Not permanently," Fox replied, sitting back down.

* * *

Sweat dripped down Eric's face and his arms trembled. Fox had moved a few paces away and watched reluctantly.

"Mr. Coulter," the physiotherapist explained again, "I must ask you to stop pushing yourself too hard, you are going to re-injure yourself."

Eric curled his lip at him but kept his head lowered to hide it. His whole fucking body was on fire, it felt like each nerve had been doused in lighter fluid and set ablaze. Teeth-gritting pins and needles flared wherever there was extra pressure, right now at the bottoms of his feet as Eric stood and in his hands as he held the railings on either side of him for support. Eric had forced himself to stand already, ignoring the physiotherapist's instructions to 'take it easy'; but you couldn't say he was walking already. So far, he'd only managed to stand and Eric was exhausted, it felt like he'd run a marathon, the muscles in his arms and legs quivered with effort and only his famous stubbornness, _pigheadedness_ Fox would call it, keeping him from collapsing to the floor.

Secretly, Eric was impressed that he'd managed this. He'd been trying for days, well, since that goddamn _shit_ wore off and he could think straight again, to move his feet, his toes, _something._ He'd managed a spasmodic twitch in his right big toe that first morning, and now, three days later, he was standing. Fox was watching him with a mixture of pride and anxiety on her beautiful face, absently caressing her abdomen. The dark bags under her eyes had lightened and she didn't seem so worn down anymore, the light was back in her eyes. Eric raised his head to look over at her, the pain fading slightly when she smiled at him. Not surprisingly, Eric's legs finally gave out, but the therapist was ready, pushing the wheelchair forward so Eric collapsed into it instead of the floor. He gave Eric a stern look.

"That's enough for today."

Eric grumbled in return, hating this. He gritted his teeth as the therapist set his feet on the foot rests and started pushing him back to his room. The doctor had moved them to a private suite, with a kitchenette and private bathroom for Fox. The bed was larger, allowing for more of their 'physio' sessions and also for Fox to simply lay with him without worrying about being too restless in a smaller bed. Since refusing more of that 'blue shit that knocked me loopy', Eric relied instead on Fox to help his pain, her body warm against his, her breath on his face as she stroked his cheek, or rested her forehead to his, her hand trailing lightly along his chest, was a far more effective painkiller than anything else. With the new, albeit slightly jerky, control of his hands, Eric flicked at a bit of lint on his sweatpants. That was another vast improvement, wearing his own clothes again. Those fucking gowns they'd made him wear weren't designed for someone with a muscular Dauntless body, and Eric had flashed his ass to the gaggle of giggling but appreciative Erudite nurses more than he cared to think about. Fox walked quietly at his side and Eric worked to raise his hand to her, he managed to rest it on the arm of the wheelchair and Fox intertwined her fingers with his, her touch almost like a soothing balm, relaxing the volatile nerves scratching through his arm.

Reaching their room, the therapist helped Eric back onto his bed and warned him balefully yet again to 'take it easy' before leaving.

"You stood today," Fox smiled, leaning over the bed-rail. "Are you tired?"

Eric nodded, Fox had gotten right in his face two days ago, demanding that he drop the tough guy act around her and be honest about how his body felt. Eric had relented, not yet able to defend himself from a pissed-off pregnant woman.

"Do you want me to lay with you?"

Eric grinned. Fox didn't even need to ask, the answer was always yes. "Of course baby."

Fox crawled carefully in beside Eric, settling against him and helping his arms wrap around her. Eric huffed in contentment, already feeling the pain in his body lessen. He managed to move his hand down to her expanding belly, growing more every day, and rested his hand there. One of the twins pushed faintly back and Eric smiled. Exhaustion quickly began to overwhelm him as Fox stroked his forehead gently, humming some old song quietly.

"Fox-" he murmured as his eyes drifted closed, sleep overtaking him.

* * *

"Fox-" Eric murmured, his voice husky.

Fox rolled her hips again and purred low in his ear, "yeah, baby?"

"I like your physio sessions way more." Eric grinned into Fox's throat as she threw back her head and laughed.

Dropping her head, Fox grew serious again, "me too."

Eric's private hospital suite had a large jetted tub and Fox had hit on the idea of 'hydrotherapy' to help Eric regain more strength in his muscles. It was really just an excuse to make love in the hot tub, and Fox was pretty sure Eric's main nurse, Millie, knew exactly what they were up to, but she was pretty Dauntless for an Erudite and hadn't ratted them out; in fact Fox was actually pretty sure she played interference and kept other staff from walking in on them.

Eric groaned low, his lips brushing Fox's shoulder-blades. Fox rolled her hips hard and was rewarded with another deep growl vibrating through Eric's chest, his arms tightening around her. His lips moved to Fox's throat and he nipped her hard, his hands caressing Fox's slick breasts before trailing down to her swollen abdomen, the skin stretched tight. Fox's belly made it easier for her to ride Eric reverse, her back to his chest, but Fox found she loved this position too, for the unparalleled access it gave Eric to caress her new curves. His groans and soft grunts in her ear sent tingles through her body and Fox felt herself getting close. She dropped her head back on Eric's shoulder and moaned, clenching her inner muscles around him and Eric groaned again, his chest rumbling against Fox's back.

"Fuck baby," he mumbled, lips brushing the shell of her ear.

"Eric-" Fox whispered, her voice trembling.

"Let go baby, come for me," Eric breathed, nipping Fox's pulse point and Fox exploded, crying out as waves of pleasure overtook her. She felt Eric tense beneath her, then relax and release as well, groaning deeply in her ear, mumbling curses mixed in with her name. His arms banded tight around Fox as he panted in her throat, his chest heaving against her back. After a long, quiet moment Fox, still quivering with aftershocks, finally found the energy to speak. Tipping her head to rest against Eric's she murmured.

"Nerve sensation getting better?"

Eric answered without lifting his head from the crook of her neck. "Yeah, less pins and needles all the time."

"Good," Fox murmured, turning her head more to nuzzle against Eric's ear. He purred happily and squeezed her a little tighter.

"Your arm control is way better."

"Your physio is helping," Eric replied with a grin, tracing Fox's ear with his tongue. Fox felt him twitch and begin to harden again inside her and she grinned.

"Your stamina is better too."

"Yeah baby...all you," Eric breathed. After a long moment he raised his head and groaned. Fox lifted her head and followed his line of sight. She sighed.

"Boring physio time," Eric muttered, helping Fox to stand, hissing quietly as she pulled free of his cock. Fox quickly exited the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. Dropping another towel on the floor to avoid slips, Fox almost held her arms out to help Eric if he needed it; a few days ago, yes; now, no. Although still weak and unsteady, Eric was stubborn in accepting too much help and, after butting heads with him a few times about it, Fox had given in, waiting nearby instead to help instead. _My stubborn ass, my stubborn Dauntless man._

* * *

Eric startled awake, unsure what had awoken him. The first thing he noticed was that Fox wasn't curled beside him and he sat up, or _tried_ to sit up. His body wouldn't respond, his legs gone; strong bands held him down and Eric's heart began to race. _What the- AHHHHHH!_ White hot pain shot through him, taking his breath away. He couldn't feel his legs, couldn't even tell if they were still attached to him and he couldn't lift his head to check. But the pain, _FUCK_ , the pain!

It felt like rusty barbwire was wrapped around him, pulling and ripping, it felt like his chest had been torn open and red hot coals dumped into the gaping cavity. Rusty teeth gnashed at his spine and ground it to powder. Eric tried to scream and felt a plastic tube in his mouth, blocking his voice, half-choking him. Panic raced coldly through him, his heart threatened to stop in it's fear. _Fox, FOX?! Baby, where are you !_ His mind screamed. Eric felt tears burn his skin. _What the fuck is happening to me?_! _I CAN'T FUCKING MOVE! FOX!_ Tears of misery and terror clouded his vision, his muscles locked in a agonizing convulsion; everything below his chest was frighteningly numb. Eyes rolling, Eric desperately searched for Fox, his sanity began to slip, stolen by shock and agony; no one could withstand this, cracks appeared in his mind, his brain began to shut down in horror, withdrawing itself for protection from the torture Eric's body was experiencing-

"Eric?"

Hands grabbed him. A strangled, garbled scream finally loosening from his throat. He could move, his trapped body finally free, he launched himself forward, away from the bed, away from the pain-

"Eric!"

Eric's eyes snapped open, Fox was inches from him, shouting his name. Eric's convulsive thrash almost threw her from the bed but Eric instinctively grabbed at her upper arms, yanking her back.

"F-Fox?" He gasped, shuddering. "Fuck, I'm sorry," he groaned.

"It's okay, calm down baby," Fox murmured, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his trembling lips. Shaking, Eric locked eyes with Fox, desperate for reassurance. His chest heaved and his hands twitched spasmodically on her arms. Fox rubbed her thumbs in reassuring circles on his deltoid muscles.

"Eric, you're safe, it was a just a nightmare."

"A nightmare," Eric whispered, collapsing bonelessly back onto the bed. Breathing heavily he forced his hands to relax from around Fox's arms. He'd grabbed her hard, it would surely leave bruises.

Fox stroked Eric's hair back from his forehead and, with a wince, lay down beside him. Her hand rested over Eric's heart, feeling it race in his chest. They lay silent for several minutes, until Eric muttered.

"I hurt you...I _grabbed_ you."

"I'm fine," Fox traced gentle circles on Eric's bare chest. "I've had nightmares too, I know how bad they get."

"You're bruising," Eric moaned, fingers lightly brushing Fox's biceps, where dark bruises were already blooming.

Fox trailed her hand up to Eric's jaw and guided his mouth to hers. He pressed his lips to hers feverishly; sweat shone on his face and his heart finally began to slow. The nurses knew by now to stay away when Eric woke up screaming from a nightmare, Fox was the only one that could get through to him in that state, and he would cling to her afterwards, for hours, until he fell back asleep. Eric hated himself for hurting Fox as he woke up, thrashing and disoriented, but Fox refused to leave, knowing Eric needed her against him to sleep anymore; in truth, Fox couldn't sleep either unless she was in Eric's arms either.

"Shhh, go back to sleep baby," Fox soothed as Eric's tears wet her cheeks and his body shuddered against her.

* * *

Eric's mobility increased daily, and so did his cabin fever. He was restless, frustrated and wanted to go home; and Fox couldn't blame him. Erudite was downright boring compared to Dauntless, no wonder Eric transferred. Fox's belly grew everyday too, but fortunately Eric now had enough control of his limbs to resume his massages on her lower back. The strange nerve sensations, tingling and numbness were improving, but Eric needed to return almost to his physical peak before going back to Dauntless; the nature of his injuries had been kept secret by Max, and so too much numbness or weakened coordination would invite unwanted gossip and speculation. If too many council or faction members decided that Eric was no longer physically suited to Dauntless, he could lose his leadership position, be exiled or found in the chasm one day, pushed to his death.

Fox's appointments became weekly affairs, multiples never lasted full-term and with the stress of the last weeks, coupled with Fox's traumatic miscarriage from before, gave her doctor cause to worry Fox would deliver early, even for twins. Therefore, as per doctor's orders, Fox reluctantly spent most of her time in bed, or reclined in a chair; while Eric spent less and less time in both, working feverishly to regain his pre-accident fitness level before the babies made their debut. The physiotherapist had given up long ago on trying to regulate Eric, and instead provided suggestions for new exercises and therapies to work on. The nightmares continued, but lessened each night until Eric would only jolt awake beside Fox, breathing hard for awhile before snuggling back down beside her, curling his hand over hers.

Eric was working so hard, and was so focussed on his goal that Fox was reluctant to complain about the increasing level of discomfort she felt. Eric's boys were rambunctious, one more so than the other, and they fought each other and moved constantly. Fox's cramps had returned, and while she'd told the doctor, she didn't tell Eric; reasoning that he had enough to worry about. The doctor was concerned enough to warn Fox to contact him if the pain got worse, and stressed bed rest. The only relief she felt was with Eric, when he massaged her back with skilful fingers; when he pulled her against him, hands roaming over her body, lips caressing her throat, entering her slowly and groaning in her ear.

Finally, _finally_ , the day came that Eric was recovered enough to return home. Erudite lacked the training areas of Dauntless, and so Eric could only go so far here. To see Eric walking around, sitting or standing, you wouldn't believe that just weeks ago he had been near death, comatose and a quadriplegic; only if he tried to spar, or run, exercise or train did it become obvious that Eric wasn't 100%. Max arranged for private training sessions with Four and Will to help Eric, they were easy enough to explain away as being needed for the broken legs Eric had suffered, not the broken back. It was hard to decide who was more exited to go home, Eric was typically closed-mouth to everyone but Fox about his true feelings, and Fox, although excited, was also apprehensive. They were leaving the hospital, what if Eric's weakness returned, what if being back in the warrior faction made Eric push himself too hard and he re-injured himself? What if the twins came early?

Eric noticed Fox's anxiety, and pulled her to him. "What's wrong, aren't you happy we're going home?"

"Just worried," Fox mumbled. Eric tilted up her chin and pressed a warm kiss to her lips. Resting his forehead to hers he asked softly.

"About the babies, or me?"

"Both...that you'll get hurt again...and that the twins will come early, there'll be problems-"

Eric clicked his tongue," I think we've had enough problems, surely the universe is going to give us a break?" His tone was light even though his eyes were concerned and Fox exhaled, pushing her worries down. Dauntless didn't worry, they attacked their fears. She lifted her head and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Fuck yeah." Eric grinned, grabbing his duffel bag.

Max had sent a truck to pick them up and bring them home. Eric and Fox sat in the backseat, Eric gazing contemplatively out the window while Fox drowsed on his shoulder. A particularly hard kick made her jump, but Fox was so used to it by now she remained sleeping. Eric rested his hand tenderly against her stomach and murmured to his babies.

"You two give your mama a break. She needs to sleep." He smiled when a small push answered him.

Too soon, they arrived. Part of Eric wished the trip had taken longer, he hadn't missed Fox's broken sleep these last few days, and his constant nightmares hadn't helped either, she's seemed to really relax in the truck just now; but part of Eric was itching to go home. A smaller but vocal part of him, a part he refused to acknowledge, shared Fox's anxiety about re-injury, but Eric stubbornly ignored it. There was no fanfare when they arrived, Four met them and quietly escorted them to their apartment. Eric insisted Fox have a nap while he and Four checked out the apartment they'd been assigned on the family side, and she fell into bed almost instantly.

"She's exhausted," Four noted mildly as they walked shoulder to shoulder down the corridor.

"She worries," Eric mumbled.

"You did give us a hell of a scare man. For awhile I thought Fox was going to be a widow."

Eric shuddered, he thought about that enough, didn't need to be reminded of it.

The apartment they'd been assigned was spacious but minimally furnished, as was the Dauntless way. Eric, Four and Will would move all their belongings over tomorrow while Fox relaxed with Tris and Christina and, barring any problems, Eric and Fox would be sleeping in their new apartment by tomorrow night. Cribs were already set up in the nursery and the walls were painted Dauntless grey.

Fox was still asleep when Eric returned later, and he curled against her with a contented sigh, resting his hand on her belly, where one of the twins pushed gently back.

* * *

Fox groaned low in discomfort and rose to her feet to walk around. They had been home for awhile now, and the twins were due in seven weeks. Fox knew they wouldn't stay in there that long, and was immensely relieved. She was stuck mostly in the apartment now, ordered by both the doctor and Eric to 'take it easy' and she was bored to tears.

Eric had returned to work, only to get buried under a mountain of paperwork, and trained regularly with Four, Will, Uriah and Zeke in the evenings to get back in fighting trim. He still experienced strange pins and needles, but they were infrequent and short-lived; Fox could tell when an episode hit him, he would absently shake his hand, or hit at his thigh to scatter the numbness, flexing his fingers or bending his knee back and forth until the sensation left. He wasn't home nearly as often as he or Fox wanted, but Eric was determined to prove that he was still one of Dauntless' top leaders. He would pull Fox to him as soon as he walked through the door every night, and Fox would shriek and demand he shower first, since he'd usually come from a training session and was dripping in sweat.

Fox had set the nursery to rights, and had stacks of clothes washed and ready for the twins. The double cribs came with double rocking chairs and Fox had caught Eric rocking in one of the chairs a few nights ago, a wistful smile on his face. She moved to these clothes now, there was a small pile that still needed to be folded and put away. Fox held up the first article, a tiny black onesie with 'Daddy's little Warrior' printed on the front and smirked. Her baby shower had been held a few days ago, and she'd been buried in gifts for the boys. They were now well-stocking in absolutely anything a baby might need and Fox had laughed out loud at Eric's face when he and Four had crashed the shower near the end and he'd seen the stack of opened gifts at Fox's side.

Setting the folded onesie down, Fox picked up a second, then felt a curious trickle. She glanced down, mouth opening in shock as a gush of liquid flowed over her feet, splashing onto the floor. Fox's heart began to pound, her water had just broken, the twins were coming, and it was too soon.

:O


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me!**

Dazed, Fox cleaned the mess on the floor then shuffled into the main room. She didn't feel any pain yet, and now that the initial surprise had faded, she knew it was too soon to go to Erudite, if they didn't send her back home, then she'd just lay bored in a bed for who knows how long. Fox picked up her phone and took a deep breath, she didn't look forward to releasing _this_ hound, but she needed to let Eric know what was going on. With luck, he'd listen to Fox and not panic, not race back to her and drag her to Erudite, but who knew? Fox was Eric's one weakness.

Fox texted, _Phone me when you get a minute,_ then sat down to wait.

A few minutes later, her phone chimed and Fox took a deep breath, pressing it to her ear. "Hey."

"Hey baby, what's up?" Fox could hear him shuffling papers, but he sounded calm. Out with it Fox.

"Don't panic Eric, there's no rush, but my water broke-"

"What?!"

"I said don't-" Fox held the phone away with a grimace. Fox had heard pounding footsteps just before Eric hung up. _Great,_ that freight train was on the tracks and racing out of control back to the apartment; Fox just hoped he didn't bodily pick her up and carry her to Erudite. For lack of anything else to do right now, Fox sat down on the couch. Thumping footsteps outside preceded his arrival and the door flew open.

"Eric, calm down-"

"Fox? Does it hurt?" Eric fell on his knees in front of Fox and reached up, grabbing her face. His steel-grey eyes were wide and in all honesty, he looked pretty cute, harried, but cute. Fox grabbed his forearms.

"Eric, calm down."

"But-"

"I'm fine, there's no rush yet. We have hours to wait still."

Eric set his jaw, ready to argue and Fox continued. "Go back to work."

"No-"

"Eric, if you're going to be spending the next few days with me and the babies, you need to go back to your office and organize your paperwork in case someone else has to take over."

Eric frowned and Fox cupped his cheek, he closed his eyes and leaned slightly into her hand.

"Go, I'll be fine, I'll call you if anything changes."

Eric opened his eyes again and stood, pulling out his phone. "I'll get Tris to stay with you until I get back."

"Good idea," Fox stood and wandered into the kitchen, suddenly thirsty. Strong arms banded around her from behind and she felt Eric's lips at her ear.

"Tris is on her way over, are you still okay?"

Fox turned in Eric's arms and pressed as close to him as she could. He exhaled raggedly and tightened his arms around her, burying his head in her hair.

"I don't want to leave," he murmured quietly.

"It's just for a bit, then you'll be back."

Eric shook his head and buried his head deeper. Fox leaned back and reached up, gripping Eric's chin and guiding his mouth to hers. He pressed his lips to hers hungrily, his hand reaching up to cup Fox's cheek and curl into her hair. Pulling away, he rested his forehead to hers and sighed before pulling reluctantly away and walking to the door. He opened it just as Tris was reaching up to knock and Fox smiled in relief. Maddie babbled happily at her Uncle Eric and he smiled as Tris handed her over. Sidestepping Eric, Tris walked quickly over to Fox and grabbed her shoulders.

"Any pain?"

"No."

"You're sure your water broke?"

"Pretty sure."

Tris nodded and turned back to Eric and Maddie, Maddie shrieking as Eric blew bubbles on her belly. Noticing the women again, Eric grinned sheepishly and handed Maddie back.

"I won't be long," he promised as he strode away, the door shutting behind him.

Tris turned back to Fox and raised her eyebrow. "Okay, he's gone...how are you really feeling?"

Fox nodded, "good still, no contractions yet."

Tris grimaced, "trust me, they'll come." She looked around. "Do you need to pack a bag or take care of anything here?"

Fox shook her head and Tris jerked her chin to the couch. "Then sit and relax, you'll need the energy."

* * *

Fox's contractions started not long after that, and Tris carefully timed them. They weren't bad yet but Fox didn't complain, she knew they'd get worse. Eric phoned and texted ten times in the next three hours he was gone and he returned to the apartment just as Fox hung up with her doctor in Erudite.

"You want to have a quick shower?" She asked Eric, "doctor recommended we come in soon."

Eric hesitated, obviously torn between doing what Fox asked and going directly to Erudite, but Fox made a shooing gesture at him and grinned. Rolling his eyes, Eric disappeared into the bedroom.

Tris grinned, watching the exchange. "He's a lot calmer now."

Fox shook her head with a snort. "I doubt it, he's probably freaking out in there and just didn't want us to see."

Tris sniffed the air. "He's been smoking."

Fox nodded, "yeah, he does when he's stressed."

Tris smiled reassuringly. "You'll be fine. Do you want me to come in with you two?"

Fox shook her head, "nah, come by later with Four if you want; I'll keep you posted."

Tris nodded and stood, picking up a wetly giggling Maddie, with one last reassuring hug, she left. Fox glanced down at the waiting overnight bags stacked at the door then turned and walked into the bedroom. Eric was just emerging from the shower, velvet skin glistening, muscles soft and pliant. Fox's eyes drifted down, his cock, a healthy size to begin with, hung long and low from the heat and Fox's heart sped up. Eric looked up at her just as Fox licked her lips. Normally, that was all it took for him to throw Fox down and bury himself inside her, but Eric frowned and shook his head.

"We gotta go."

"Spoilsport...c'mon; don't be a shit-ass."

Eric chuckled as he pulled on boxers and reached for a t-shirt. "I've phoned ahead for a truck to take us, are you ready?"

"Are you?"

Eric looked directly into her eyes as he yanked the shirt down over his torso. Even if the next words out of his mouth were a lie, Fox saw the truth in his gaze. "No, fuck no."

Fox bit her lip. "Me neither," she confessed.

Eric reached her in two strides and pulled her to his chest; Fox melted into his reassuring heat and tucked her head under his chin. For a long moment, Eric just stroked her hair, his hand a soothing weight at the small of her back. Gently, he pushed her away and finished dressing. Pulling on his jacket, he reached for Fox's hand.

The ride to Erudite was mostly silent, the soldier assigned to driving them efficient and careful, worried about suffering Eric's trademark wrath, especially with such precious cargo. Eric's face remained impassive, but his thumb ceaselessly stroked the back of Fox's hand and his other hand never left her thigh. Fox found her contractions began to strengthen rapidly, and she gripped Eric's hand tighter, taking deep calming breaths.

"Drive faster." Eric snapped.

Eric paced back and forth as the nurse asked Fox a whole list of questions. His agitation grew with Fox's pain and he was nearly growling by the time the nurse left.

"Eric, sit down." Fox ordered. He sent her a baleful glare before collapsing into the chair beside her bed. "You stomping around like a dick is not going to make this any easier, so calm the fuck down."

Eric's mouth quirked and he had the grace to look chagrined, "sorry baby." Nobody else would have been able to put him in his place like that, and they both knew it. He reached out and took Fox's hand.

The doctor appeared minutes later, no doubt warned about the irritated Dauntless leader prowling around. He shot Eric a bland professional smile before focussing fully on Fox.

"I hear your water's already broken, and your contractions are getting stronger?"

Fox nodded, "yeah, they're getting closer too."

The doctor pulled on a glove and reached for the blanket. "I'm just going to check you and we'll see where we're at."

Fox bit back a grimace, mildly uncomfortable and flashed Eric a warning glance as a low growl built in his throat.

The doctor pulled back and discarded the glove. "Three centimetres." He glanced at the clock, "I'd hazard a guess we're going to delivering tonight. Would you like to receive any painkillers yet?"

Fox shook her head and Eric grumbled under his breath. He and Fox had been argued numerous times about this. Fox didn't want painkillers and Eric didn't want her in pain. Their Dauntless had come out, neither had given an inch and they'd had to buy a new lamp three separate times. The doctor waited and Fox shook her head again.

"Alright, I'll give you some time, the nurse will be in again shortly. There's really not much we can do until you're fully dilated." The doctor gave one last reassuring smile and left.

"You need to take some painkillers," Eric growled, low in his throat.

Fox shook her head, now that she was getting a taste of real contractions, she was more apt to agree with him on this, but her stubbornness and pride were still alive and kicking.

Eric reached out and took her hand, began to rub across her knuckles with his thumb. "You don't need to prove anything to me," he murmured softly.

Fox nodded, "I know, I just...I want to try without first, I'm Dauntless, remember?"

Eric smirked faintly, "Dauntless doesn't automatically mean stupid and masochistic."

Fox rolled her eyes.

* * *

Hours later, Fox finally relented and accepted a shot, it took the majority of the pain away and allowed Fox to finally sleep a bit. Eric snuggled up behind her, his arm wrapped around her, his face buried in Fox's throat; and that's how Four and Tris found them when they stopped by after supper. Fox woke first, and smiled at Tris when she saw her sitting there.

"How you doing?" Tris whispered.

Fox grimaced, "I wimped out and took a shot."

Tris shook her head, "that's not wimping out, I did too, a couple of times...how's Eric handling it?"

Fox smirked, "just like we expected, like a grizzly bear with a sore ass. He made one of the nurses yelp a bit ago...dropped her tray and everything."

Four stepped up behind Tris and rested his hands on her shoulders. "That sounds like the big man, nice to know impending fatherhood hasn't made him soft."

"Speak for yourself," Eric grumbled sleepily behind Fox. "I've caught you babbling like a damn fool to Maddie before too."

"Good evening to you too, Coulter." Four chuckled easily.

Fox soon found her way into the warm tub and quickly refused to leave. The warm water worked magic on her pain, making it bearable enough she could handle it without another shot. She would refuse any more, the first one had made her feel stupid and loopy. Eric even stripped down to swim trunks and climbed in behind her, pulling Fox's back against his chest and holding her, murmuring soothingly into Fox's ear as she breathed through each contraction. It was a welcome change, Eric had been nearly impossible all day. An intimidating presence at the best of times, Eric was downright impressive as he'd paced back and forth, losing his mind in the most Dauntless way possible. Fox had grown tired of trying to tell him to calm down, had been about three seconds away from slapping him silly earlier; really, for a man who'd witnessed and been party to torture and death as party to any number of Dauntless interrogations, who regularly took the lives of factionless in order to protect his faction; you'd think he'd be a little more blasé about all this. But, Fox was Eric's weakness, and he became tender as a lamb around her. Having Four and Tris join them seemed to help, Four's naturally chill presence was starting to rub off on Eric. Now, in the tub, Eric was a comforting, warm presence behind Fox, his lips at her ear, his words soft and soothing.

The doctor had already figured out that Twin A, the little hooligan Eric clone that had been break-dancing non-stop in Fox's womb for months, was in the lower position and would be born first.

Reluctantly, Fox exited the tub as the doctor checked her one last time and announced she was ready to push. Refusing one of the ridiculous gowns the hospital used, Fox quickly pulled a fitted black maternity tank top over the black sports bra she'd already been wearing and stretched gingerly out on the bed. Four grinned sheepishly and retired to the waiting room, 'you're like my sister Fox, I don't want to be seeing _any_ of that,' while Tris confidently grabbed Fox's left hand.

The doctor glanced up at the clock, it was looking like he'd be right, although evening, they still had a few hours left before midnight. "Alright, Fox, now push."

Fox squeezed the shit out of Eric's hand as she pushed; initially Eric had whined a bit about it until Fox had snapped at him that 'goddammit Coulter, this is half your fault, shut the fuck up!' and Eric, suitably humbled, had suffered in silence ever since. Tris had giggled and leaned over to Fox's ear."

"Remember I had to tell Four the same?"

Fox giggled back, panting between pushes. "I don't remember you saying 'goddammit Coulter'."

"I did say 'fuck' though."

Fox managed a genuine laugh.

"Okay baby, push." Eric murmured in Fox's ear, he'd finally settled down beside her and was saying useful things instead of asking the doctor every thirty seconds 'is this normal?' until Fox had been tempted to ask Tris to sleeper-hold him.

Fox bit her lip at the sharp pain. She'd managed to keep herself to a few gasps and breathy moans, she wasn't willing to start wailing and screaming like the poor woman down the hall, obviously a Candor based on the fact that she wasn't holding any of her thoughts to herself.

"The baby's crowning, Eric would you like to see?"

Eyes wide, like a rabbit caught in a flashlight's beam, Eric stood and hesitantly peeking around the drape. He went pale and plunked down beside Fox's head again, and if she hadn't been preoccupied with a fucking watermelon trying to rip it's way out of her, Fox would have laughed at his expression.

"One more big push, Fox...and your son is here!" The doctor gently set the squirming, bloody infant on the blanket a nurse had spread on Fox's chest and stepped back with a smile.

A rush of emotions nearly flattened Fox, the pain faded, the awkwardness of having her bare ass exposed to half of Erudite faded, all she saw was her newborn son. He had Eric's dark blonde hair and disgruntled expression, his eyes screwed up as he wailed like an enraged kitten, his mewls fierce but still so teeny.

"He's so tiny," Eric breathed, gently touching their son's tiny hand.

"Hey, little guy,' Fox whispered and the baby stopped his wailing, opened big blue eyes and locked them with Fox.

"Oh-" Tris breathed, transfixed.

"Eric? Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor broke in. Eyes wide, Eric stood back up and accepted the scissors a nurse held out to him, hesitantly, he cut the umbilical cord then turned back to Fox. The shock was starting to wear off and he leaned down, stroking Fox's hair back from her forehead and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Pulling back, he rested his forehead to hers. "You did it, baby."

"Halfway there-" Fox bit back a gasp as a sharp pain clawed at her.

"I guess Twin B is ready," the doctor quipped, plucking the baby carefully off of Fox and handing him to a waiting nurse. Fox felt cold at the loss of contact with her son, and his fresh wail at their separation stabbed at her heart, but another wave of pain soon stole her attention. Tris and Eric returned to holding her hands and encouraging her and Fox pushed hard, ready to be done with this whole birthing mess.

Fox felt a new pain, sharp and quick and she gasped. Almost immediately she began to feel tired and leaden. Her vision began to go grey around the edges. Dimly she heard the doctor tell her to give one more good push and her body responded even as her mind began to swirl away. Her sight narrowed to a tunnel and everything began to recede. Fox tried to speak but was suddenly too tired, distantly, she saw Eric turn to look at her, his eyes widening in shock. Faintly Fox heard him yell her name, but she was so warm and content, floating away, and everything slowly, gently, went dark.

Eric watched in amazement as Fox's next effort pushed their son slip free of her body and into the doctor's waiting hands. Eric had thought their first son was tiny, but their second was smaller still. He shared his brother's dark blonde hair and strong voice and Eric turned back to Fox, the joy dying on his lips as he saw the grey tone of her skin, the rapid, shallow inhalations.

"Fox? FOX?!" He grabbed Fox's face and screamed.

"Oh shit, she's hemorrhaging!" Eric heard the doctor shout. Passing the baby to a nurse the doctor began shouting for supplies and help, nurses descending on them like flies.

Eric's heart stopped as Fox slowly focused on him, then the light left her eyes.

Tris' head snapped to the side, eyes widening when she saw the lifeless look on Fox's face. Eric was screaming her name, clutching her face and there was nothing, _just nothing_ , in Fox's half-closed eyes.

"Get them outta here!" The doctor barked. Nurses converged on Eric and he shrugged them off with a snarl. Tris leapt to her feet and jumped in front of him, clapping her hands to Eric's chest; she'd been able to get through to him once before in a similar situation, maybe she could again.

"Eric! We need to give them room to help her!"

Eric's eyes met hers, comprehension flaring. He relaxed enough that Tris could pull him with her out of the room; behind them, Tris heard the nurses and doctors shouting to each other, barking orders, the sound of ripping plastic and medical alarms. The doors swung shut behind them just as they heard a nurse bellow, "she's crashing!"

Eric turned to rush back in and Tris knew this time she wouldn't be able to stop him. "Four!" She yelled over her shoulder, pulling desperately at Eric's arm. Scrambling, she rushed in front of Eric and pushed with all her strength at his chest, but he was irresistible. Tris heard running footsteps, then Eric was yanked bodily backwards by Four, they crashed in a heap a few feet away and Tris launched herself at them, grabbing Eric's face. Four banded his arms around Eric's, holding him down and Tris babbled to get and keep his attention.

"Eric! Eric, calm down! We need to stay out here and let the doctors work!"

Four twisted, pinning Eric to the ground and looked up at Tris in stunned confusion. "What the fuck is going on?!" He demanded.

Tris didn't answer yet. "Eric? Eric."

Eric went boneless under Four with a ragged exhale. Sentience again returned to his gaze and he met Tris' eyes, fear and pain replacing the blind, panicked determination.

"Let him up," she ordered Four and he reluctantly released Eric, stumbling to his feet and grabbing Eric's shoulder to help him stand. Tris took Eric's hand and pulled him over the chairs, pushing him to sit. Breathing hard she turned, Four was right behind her, baffled.

"What the fuck, Tris?" He asked again. He glanced at Eric, who sat with his head in his hands, breathing hard.

Tris sighed, tears springing to her eyes. "It's Fox...she started bleeding, bad."

"Well, is she okay?" Four demanded, his gaze snapping from Eric to Tris.

Tris shook her head and shrugged. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and Four pulled her to his chest. Hearing footsteps, Tris pulled away from Four and looked over to see Eric walking slowly away down the hallway, away from the delivery room, where they could still faintly hear the staff yelling at each other. "Eric?" She called.

Eric didn't turn and continued to walk away, his shoulders hunched. He flapped his arm once behind him to signal he wanted to be alone and Tris buried her head in Four's chest again, fresh tears falling.

* * *

Eric stumbled numbly down the hallway, not paying attention to where he was going and not really caring. The dead, lifeless look on his wife's face kept flashing through his brain, and he found it hard to breathe. They'd taken Fox to a special room to give birth in and Eric found himself at her old room, the one they'd spent all day in while she was in labour. Their overnight bags were still there, the blankets still rumpled on the bed. Eric collapsed onto the bed and curled his hands into the blanket, it smelled like Fox and burying his face in it he finally let go and cried. Everything came up, all the worry and anxiety of the day and Eric couldn't catch his breath, his heart beat erratically in his chest.

He couldn't imagine Fox dying like this, bleeding out before his eyes; leaving him alone, alone to raise their two boys. A dim part of his mind, an angry, vengeful, irrational part deep down inside growled that this was his fault, if he hadn't made Fox pregnant, hadn't buried himself deep inside her and spilled his seed; then she'd still be alive, alive and with him still. Another shameful part of him, equally as irrational and blind with grief, was willing to trade the twins for Fox, trade his career, their life at Dauntless, his own life, anything, as long as he could be with Fox again for awhile first. Anguish cleaved his chest in half and Eric now understood the phrase 'prostrate with grief', lying here on the bed, awash in Fox's scent, where she'd possibly spent her last hours, he couldn't move, didn't want to move; if he laid here long enough, he'd die too and join Fox on the other side. The idea was getting more tempting by the minute.

Eric had been hard and cold, an Erudite in Dauntless clothing, unfeeling and cruel before Fox; he'd kept women at arm's length, useful only for physical release, not worth the time or effort for anything deeper. That had all changed when Fox had strode confidently across that rooftop towards him on her Choosing Day, head held high; challenging Tris to jump first and leaping almost nonchalantly after her. From that moment, Eric had been lost, tied irrevocably to this vibrant redhead, his _soulmate_ , his other fucking half. Life without her was incomprehensible, illogical; why continue to exist when the best part of you is gone, when all that stretches before you is a dark, freezing abyss of grief, misery and heartache? If not for the fact that Fox had given him their sons before leaving him, Eric would have leapt willingly into that abyss.

The moments he'd spent with Fox in his arms, with her underneath him, wrapped around him, held tightly against him were the best of his miserable life, he would never experience even a shadow of that again if Fox had died tonight. His tears continued to flow, soaking the blanket beneath his head, but Eric had stopped making sound, his grief had turned silent. He realized now that he hadn't cheated fate, hadn't dodged the proverbial bullet; he'd done bad things in his life but he'd hoped that he would escape with a happily ever after anyway; he'd hoped that Fox was his despite the shadows of his past, and, in the cruellest irony, fate had waited until the most crucial moment to pull the rug out from underneath him, to punch through his chest and rip out his still-beating heart.

* * *

He lost track of time, drifting in a haze of pain and anguish, his tears drying on his ashen skin. Flashes of Fox tormented him, memories of her smiling at him, catching her tongue in her teeth before favouring him with a grin; the soulful look on her face as she'd straddled his lap and cupped his face, bending to press her lips softly to his. The way she'd lean into him, press herself to him when she was crying or upset, like he was her rock, her safe place. Eric vowed to raise their boys right, they would know every single fucking day how amazing and special their mother had been.

A hand touched his shoulder and Eric barely noticed. He didn't care.

"Eric?" Tris' voice was soft, she moved around the bed and crouched to be level with Eric's gaze. He watched her dully, taking in her flushed cheeks and red-rimmed eyes.

"The doctor needs to talk to you, he's here...will you sit up?"

Eric pondered closing his eyes, shutting out everyone and ignoring everything until he knew no more, but then a voice growled in his ear, in his mind's eye he could see Fox standing there in front of him, her hands on her hips.

" _Goddammit Coulter! Stop laying here feeling sorry for yourself and get up!_ _"_

Exhaling raggedly, Eric lifted his head, slowly sat up with a groan. Tris nodded to a figure behind Eric and the doctor stepped into view. He sat heavily in a chair across from them and Tris sat beside Eric, Four sitting in a chair at his other side.

The doctor looked exhausted, and like he'd rather be anywhere else than right here. Eric waited silently for confirmation of his doom.

"Your wife is alive, Mr. Coulter."

Eric blinked, certain he'd misheard him, that his heart and mind were painting a desperate illusion. Tris grabbed his hand and inhaled sharply beside him. The doctor continued hesitantly.

"We were able to control her bleeding and repair the torn vessel, but...there were complications. Although Fox was already unconscious, we still sedate the patient to avoid them waking up again unexpectedly during any procedures we are currently performing. The normal sedation serum we use here is contraindicated in nursing and pregnant women, it transfers too much to the breast milk. We use another sedative instead, with a slightly different mechanism of action, safe for nursing mothers."

Eric listened carefully, his heart cautiously starting to beat again. If the news the doctor brought was all good, he wouldn't be sitting here in front of Eric like he was waiting for his own execution, Fox may be alive now, but whatever the doctor was about to say could be worse than death.

"Fox reacted negatively to the sedative, and has slipped into a deep coma. She is wholly unresponsive to any stimuli and is currently on a respirator. Her brain scans show minimal wave activity."

Stunned, Eric swallowed but couldn't form words. Four spoke for him. "Is it permanent?"

The doctor sighed heavily. "I don't know, we have _never_ had a reaction like this before, has Fox ever had any abnormal responses to serums in the past?"

Eric forced himself to answer. "Yes...when she was a child, her faction purposefully overdosed her on peace serum for months until she became immune."

The doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise. "They did? That is...cruel and unusual punishment, in my opinion. That was not included on her medical history."

"Amity is good at hiding things, and Fox didn't like to talk about it."

The doctor pressed his finger to his lips in thought. "Without further investigation, I can't say for certain, but that definitely could explain her body's extreme response."

"What now?" The fates had replaced Eric's heart in his chest only to start stabbing it with a dull knife. Fox was alive but unreachable; here in body but unresponsive in mind. Eric could sit beside her and gaze at her wasting body, kept alive by hissing machines and never speak with her again? Never have her open her eyes at the sound of his voice? Never have her reach for him and murmur his name? There _were_ things worse than death. Eric lowered his head, utterly spent. Hesitantly, Tris put her arm around Eric and leaned against him; Four rested his hand on top of Eric's; neither spoke because really, what the fuck _do_ you say?

"How are my sons?" Eric asked hesitantly.

"Thriving, considering their early and dramatic entrance." The doctor relaxed slightly, finally able to deliver some good news. "We've moved Fox into a private suite and I can have the nurses bring your sons in as well."

Eric nodded, still reeling. He knew little about caring for newborns, but having them with their mother seemed only right. Tris cleared her throat.

"Eric, I had Four go home and bring back some of my milk, I've been stockpiling and freezing it, I'd like to donate it to your sons, that formula that's available here is garbage."

Eric nodded again, not entirely there anymore, he was drifting down the hallway to Fox's room, passing by the nursery to gaze at his boys.

The doctor smiled, "thank you, that is very generous, I agree, although formula is nutritionally complete, breast milk is best, especially for newborns. I'll direct you to the twin's nurse." He looked back at Eric and hesitated before asking. "Would you like to be taken to Fox now? The nurses can bring your sons to you there."

Eric took a deep breath, would he _ever_ be ready? Nodding, he stood stiffly. He followed the doctor silently, Four and Tris trailing behind him.

"We'll wait outside," Four said quietly as they reached the room. As he turned to leave Eric reached out and clasped his shoulder, squeezed once in thanks. Four nodded silently back, eyes shining, pulling a quietly sobbing Tris to his chest.

Exhaling slowly, more scared then he could ever remember feeling, Eric followed the doctor into Fox's room. The suite was large, nearly identical to the one Eric had been in with his broken back, but there were bassinets pushed against the wall and rocking chairs nearby instead. Fox lay on the large bed, silent and grey. That horrific fucking machine was wheezing mechanically, Fox's chest moving robotically with each hiss. With the exception of her deathly pallor, Fox looked completely normal, completely healthy, and that, somehow, made all this worse. She looked like she could open her eyes and sit up at any moment, but, would she? Would she ever again?

"Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked quietly.

"Can she hear me?

"I don't know."

"Will she wake up, ever?"

The doctor chewed his bottom lip. "I can't say, we will test her everyday and redo the brain scans; as I said before, we have never experienced this, it pains me to say I have no idea." He paused before adding, "I'll send the nurse in with your sons."

Eric nodded vaguely, stepping towards Fox's bedside. He sat heavily in the chair beside her. Reaching out, he took Fox's hand and winced at how cold it was, how slack. He wondered morbidly if this was what had greeted Fox a few months ago when he'd lain comatose and unresponsive, having barely survived the vehicle accident that had taken two of his men and permanently disabled a third; his own hand, cold and slack, the robotic hiss, the complete lack of _anything_ , the very air in the room dead.

"Don't leave me baby, please." Eric begged quietly. "I can't do this by myself."

A soft bang at the door took his attention away from the cadaverous figure on the bed. Eric turned and saw a nurse pushing a clear bassinet towards him. Swaddled tightly inside were two little bundles. Eric's heart began to race, Fox should be here, really be here, for this. The nurse looked up and smiled sympathetically.

"Mr. Coulter, I've brought your sons. The doctors says they'll be staying in here with you and your wife, but I'll be coming by frequently to check up on them."

Eric nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from the tiny snuffling creatures in front of him.

"They've been fed with some of the breast milk your friend has provided, and will probably just sleep. Would you like to hold them?"

"Together?"

The nurse nodded with a small smile. "They're small enough to both fit, and twins usually stay more settled if we keep them together."

"O-okay."

The nurse smiled kindly at him. "You'll do fine, dad." She paused. "Would you like to do skin-to-skin?"

"Huh?"

"All babies, but especially newborns and preemies benefit greatly from being held directly against their parent's skin. Their temperature regulation is steadier, they gain weight faster, sleep easier, are less fussy."

"Uh, okay." Reaching up, Eric grabbed the back of his shirt collar and pulled his t-shirt off.

"You can move a rocking chair closer to the bed if you want," the nurse said, holding one of the twins.

Eric pulled the chair closer and nervously sat. He'd never held a baby like this before, _shit,_ he hadn't held Maddie or Ariel until they were a few weeks old, he'd refused, they'd seemed so _breakable._

"Lean back and relax," the nurse said softly. Quickly, with expert hands, she pulled the swaddling away from the baby in her hands and laid him carefully face-down on Eric's chest. Eric jumped slightly at the sensation, he weighed practically nothing, was warmer than Eric expected. Snuffling contentedly, his son squirmed only slightly before relaxing against Eric with a bubbling sigh. Eric's hand instinctively cupped his little bottom and his other hand, large enough to completely cover him, stroked lightly at his son's back.

The nurse smiled down at him. "See? It comes natural, you're holding your oldest son, Twin A; and here's B, his little brother."

His second son was laid carefully against his chest, but Eric was no longer surprised by the non-existent weight and surprising heat of his tiny body. Like his brother, Twin B snuffled contentedly, turning his head to mouth at Eric's chest a moment before relaxing into sleep. Looking down at them, Eric watched in amazement as the boy's hands crawled towards each other and touched.

The nurse smiled wider. "They know each other, they've spent their whole lives together so far. You'll find that, they'll seek each other out." She pushed a pillow under Eric's arms to help support the twins and laid a fluffy blanket over them, pulling it up so only their faces showed and tucking it around them. She rested the call button beside Eric and straightened. "Just call me if you need me."

"Thank you-?"

"Mary."

"Thank you, Mary."

"You're welcome." Turning, nurse Mary left the room.

Eric bent down, pressing a gentle kiss to each of his son's heads. Eric was relieved to discover that she had been right, his body seemed to know just how to cradle the twins against him, and they knew exactly how to snuggle tight against him. Despite Fox laying so motionless in front of him, Eric felt a wave of peace flow over him, infusing his limbs with warmth. He would be strong for his sons, would sit here and hold them while they waited for Fox to join them.

* * *

Eric soon fell asleep, lulled by the warmth of his sons against his chest. He'd already fallen hard for them, their baby scent, their snuffling, their tiny fingers and toes. A deep, violently possessive love filled him, he would die, would kill for his sons the same as he would for Fox. Waiting here to see if Fox would wake and return to them became bearable with his babies against him, warm on his skin. He drowsed, head fallen forward to rest between his sons and they instinctively nuzzled closer to his face.

It was so freaking cute that at first Mary didn't want to disturb them, but the twins would soon wake on their own, demanding to be fed and changed. Mary had to admit she was surprised, her first impression of Eric Coulter earlier today as his wife was in labour had not been favourable; he'd been in the way much more than he'd helped. His brutish size, tattoos and piercings had not helped better her thoughts of him, he'd looked like the ultimate knuckle-dragging Dauntless savage, capable only of breeding, fathering gangs of equally brutish children without sticking around to actually raise his get; not the gentle giant currently cradling his two sons so tenderly, his massive hands all but swarming their tiny bodies. His earlier bad behaviour had been new daddy nerves and worry for his wife. Reaching out, she touched his shoulder.

"Mr. Coulter?"

Eric started slightly and lifted his head, fixing bleary eyes on her.

"I brought some bottles, the twins will be hungry soon."

Eric nodded and yawned, dropping his head again Mary heard him murmur softly, "midnight snack, little guys."

Mary set the second rocking chair across from Eric and pulled the blanket down to expose the twins. "I'll take one of them and show you how to feed them? Then we can change their diapers and you can have them back for awhile after."

Eric nodded, then yawned again. "Sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be, it's been a long day. I can take the twins back to the nursery tonight so you can get some sleep?"

Eric hesitated, then replied, "yeah, okay. I'm not sure I can handle them both yet."

"It'll come, don't worry." Mary reached over and gently plucked the smaller twin off of Eric's chest, her fingertips brushed his skin and Mary bit back a smile; a small part of her wondered idly if Eric would turn that smouldering gaze on her if Fox died and take her home to help raise his sons. _Don_ _'_ _t be ridiculous,_ she chastised herself, _if Fox dies, he_ _'_ _ll never look at another woman again._

Settling down in the rocking chair Mary gently lay the baby across her forearm; watching her carefully, Eric did the same.

"Okay, just brush his little cheek with your finger," Mary instructed. "He'll turn his head and open his mouth. Keep the bottle tipped enough so he doesn't swallow any air." Mary stroked her baby's cheek and gave him the nipple as he opened his tiny mouth. Nervously, Eric did the same, smiling when his son latched on. He carefully tilted the bottle, glancing quickly back and forth between his and Mary's. Mary smiled encouragingly, Eric was a fast learner, a careful study and a natural; she'd never have to show him this again.

"Have you thought of names yet?"

Eric glanced over at his wife, and Mary's heart squeezed at the pain in his eyes. He cleared his throat and looked down at his son. "We had a few narrowed down...I don't want to do it without her though, so..." He trailed off and tenderly stroked the downy hair on his son's head.

Mary felt compelled to reassure him, although a large man, he looked so damn small and sad right now. "You have a few days before the records department will start hassling you...hopefully your wife is awake by then."

Eric looked up at Mary, and the stark, desperate hope in his eyes nearly made Mary cry. "You think so?"

"I'd like to think that the world isn't so cold and vengeful to keep you apart for too long." Mary replied quietly.

Eric sniffed and lowered his head again, his breathing becoming unsteady. Mary began talking again, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Okay, we'd like them to drink at least half of the bottle, he'll stop sucking when he's done. If you think he is, you have to burp him...take that little blanket I left on your knee and put in on your shoulder."

Looking grateful for a distraction, Eric complied.

"Support his head, like this, and lay him against your shoulder." Mary demonstrated and Eric mirrored her, eyes wide.

"He's so little," he muttered and Mary smiled.

"They're a decent size for early twins, Twin A was 4 lbs 2 oz and little B was 3 lbs 13 oz...okay, once you have him settled, rub his back or pat it lightly; be careful not to jostle his head too much."

Eric watched her a moment before beginning to rub the baby's back. It didn't take long to hear a tiny burp and Eric chuckled at the sound.

"Okay, you can lay him back down, I'll just get B here to burp too." As if on cue, little B burped and Mary smiled. Lifting him she turned him slightly towards Eric. "Okay, he spit up a bit, that's normal, just wipe it off."

Eric nodded, stifling another yawn. Little A was nuzzled securely in his arms, already going back to sleep.

Mary stood and moved to the bassinet. Laying little B inside she quickly swaddled him then gently took A from Eric and swaddled him too. "I'll take them back to the nursery now, they'll be up every few hours for a bottle and you should try to sleep."

Eric stood and, remembering he was shirtless, crossed his arms over his chest. Mary found the gesture endearing, like a little shy boy. He stepped towards the bassinet and Mary backed away to give him room. Eric leaned down and murmured quietly to his sons, pressing a gentle kiss to the tops of their tiny heads then straightened again. He glanced over at Fox and Mary saw the longing in his eyes. She cleared her throat and said hesitantly, "as long as you don't move around too much when you sleep and don't disturb her IV lines and monitors, you can sleep beside her, the bed's big enough."

Eric looked back at Mary, mildly surprised and Mary smiled encouragingly back. "Millie is one of my friends, she said that Fox would sleep beside you when you were here, and it seemed to help keep you settled. It's not often in Erudite that we get to witness that level of love."

Eric looked away quickly, eyes becoming shiny.

"I'll leave you now, and I'll tell the morning nurse to bring your sons back over."

"Thank you," Eric's voice was not entirely steady and Mary turned quickly away, pushing the bassinet in front of her, wanting to give the grieving husband some privacy.

* * *

After Mary pulled the door quietly closed behind her, Eric moved to Fox's bedside. There was enough room for him to lay beside her, and his heart ached to be near her again. Kicking off his shoes and socks, Eric sat on the edge of the bed, then delicately stretched out beside his wife. He'd almost gotten used to the respirator's rasp, he was able to tune it out, at least; and Eric turned carefully onto his right side to gaze at Fox. The mechanical, robotic way her chest rose and fell with the machine was eerie and Eric stopped a shiver; Fox had had to deal with the same thing with him and she'd managed.

Reaching over, Eric tenderly stroked the back of a bent finger against Fox's cheek, her skin was cool and she didn't react to his touch, not that Eric had expected her too; she was drifting somewhere far away, and Eric could only hope that she wasn't in pain or afraid.

"Come back to me, baby." Eric whispered, stroking along Fox's jaw line, "I miss you, our babies miss you...please baby-" Eric's voice broke and he cut off, swallowing hard. He pulled his hand away from her face and took her hand now, twining his fingers with hers and exhaled unsteadily. Curling carefully around her, Eric snuggled closer and sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

A nurse checking Fox's vitals accidentally woke Eric later, but he quickly dropped back down, exhausted. He didn't wake the second time the nurse came in and she paused, admiring the way he curled around her patient, clung to her and moulded his huge body against her; possessive and gentle all at the same time. Her heart squeezed and she hoped that everything worked out for this unfortunate couple.

"Mr. Coulter?" A soft voice spoke.

Blinking, Eric raised his head from the crook of Fox's neck and squinted at the nurse.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I've brought your sons."

Eric glanced at the clock, it was mid-morning already; groaning slightly, Eric sat up, careful to not disturb Fox. The nurse turned away and busied herself with the twins to give Eric a moment to collect himself. He padded into the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later, the nurse holding one of the twins and humming softly to him. She turned and smiled.

"They've just been fed, Mary says you were doing skin-to-skin with them?"

Eric nodded.

The nurse smiled, "that's the best comfort for a newborn." She glanced at the nearby rocking chair and Eric stepped forward, pulling it closer to Fox's bedside. Grabbing the blanket, he sat, his knees almost touching the bed and accepted the tiny bundle the nurse passed him. She'd unwound the swaddling and Eric lay his son carefully against his chest; like yesterday, the baby snuffled a minute then relaxed, curling his little fists against Eric's skin. The nurse gently placed his brother beside him and they squirmed closer, drawing a smile from Eric.

"Call if you need anything...would you like some breakfast?"

"Yeah...that'd be great, thanks."

The nurse smiled and adjusted the blanket covering the twins as they snuggled against their father's chest before leaving. She returned a few minutes later and set a tray next to Eric's chair. Easily cradling both boys with one arm, Eric ate. Dauntless food was better, but the hospital kitchen had attempted to duplicate his faction's food and they'd done an alright job. As he ate, Eric spoke, talking to Fox and their sons about everything and nothing. The twins slept through the whole conversation, their warm little bodies cozy against Eric and he felt himself relaxing. All they needed was Fox to wake up so they could go back home and things would get damn near perfect.

"Eric?"

Eric turned his head to see Four and Tris at the door. Instantly Eric's heart dropped. He'd forgotten all about them last night, in the waiting room.

"Hey Four, I'm sorry, I forgot-"

Four grinned. "Don't worry, we came in and saw you sleeping in the rocking chair with your sons, so we went home." Four took the other rocking chair and Tris settled in his lap.

"How's she doing?" Four asked quietly.

Eric explained what he could, his arm tightening around his sons as his emotions threatened to get the better of him. Leaning down, he kissed each boy on the top of their heads before raising his gaze to Four and Tris again. Tears shone in both of their eyes.

"What?" Eric grinned, sniffing back tears of his own.

"You look so natural like that, holding your sons...I never thought I'd see it." Four replied.

Eric grinned, "me neither, don't tell anybody."

Four and Tris stayed for awhile, and Tris even managed to wheedle Eric into handing over one of the twins so she could coo at him, Four smiling down over her shoulder. They left soon after, and Eric was alone with Fox and the twins for awhile until the doctor came in with a large mobile machine. It was to scan Fox's head, to read her brain wave activity, if there even was any, and see if she was improving. Eric walked up and down the hallway with his sons, completely oblivious to the growing group of drooling nurses watching him from the desk; Eric's chest may have been covered by two infants and a blanket, but his powerful back was still on full display, and that, coupled with his adorable daddy skills, was making more than one nurse weak at the knees. After a few minutes, the doctor called Eric back into the room and dismissed the nurses that had been helping him with the scan. Eric sat cautiously, scanning the doctor's face for any hint of what he was about to say.

The doctor took the other chair and smiled. "You're settling in well with your sons," he noted.

"It'll be better when their mother can join us."

"Yes, about that...the scan has shown marginally more brain wave activity, but not enough for me to say with any certainty whether or not this means Fox will wake back up."

Eric chewed his lip for a moment, blinking rapidly; he refused to break down and cry in front of this man, he needed to stay strong for his sons; tonight he would curl into Fox's side and cry, beg her to come back to him, but not now. "I'm guessing the longer she stays this way the worse her prognosis?"

The doctor nodded soberly and Eric sniffed, dropping his head to nuzzle his sons.

"I'm sorry for the less than encouraging news...her blood tests show no traces of sedation serum remaining, so if we don't start to see an increase in her brain waves by tomorrow then I estimate her chances of regaining conscious to drop to almost zero."

Eric gasped for air, feeling like he'd been kicked in the stomach. _So that_ _'_ _s it? That fast?_ His chest locked down and he found it almost impossible to draw another breath. The doctor stood and rested his hand on Eric's shoulder.

"I apologize for being abrupt, being Dauntless I knew you wanted the truth, however frightening it is."

Eric nodded, his chest beginning to loosen, although he didn't want to know, he asked anyway. "And if she doesn't, if her brain waves don't go up, what happens to her body?"

The doctor sighed and gazed at Fox for a moment before beginning to speak. "She could remain as she is now, but in a persistent vegetative state, basically just a body kept alive by machines...or her body could start to shut itself down, maybe slowly, maybe more quickly, until she slipped away, or the decision was made to pull her from life support."

The tight feeling returned. _Pull her from life support? Watch her shut down, or watch her just lay there, forever?_ Eric wasn't sure which was worse. As Dauntless, neither were acceptable and Eric vowed to save Fox from that lingering fate, even if in so doing he would be tearing out his own heart and soul and burying them with his dead wife.

The doctor patted his shoulder one more time, then left. Eric looked over at Fox and before he could stop himself, tears began to flow down his cheeks. Sensing a change in their father, the twins began to squirm against him and mewl. Eric swallowed hard and whispered.

"Please baby, please...please don't leave us."

Standing, Eric cradled the twins to his chest and moved to the bed. Slowly, carefully, he manoeuvred himself to lay beside Fox and rolled on his side to face her. Gently he lay the twins between them and tucked the blanket around their little bodies. With contented little burbles, the twins squirmed until they were touching each other and fell back asleep; Eric almost envied them. Looking back up at Fox he gently took her hand and pulled it over to rest softly on top of the twin's blanket.

"Here baby, here's our sons. They're waiting for you to wake up...I am too." Eric sighed and stroked up and down Fox's forearm, biting his bottom lip to keep from breaking down again. Although surrounded by his family, Eric had never felt so alone.

His eyelids began to droop, although only mid-day, Eric was exhausted; he dropped his head to the pillow beside Fox and gazed at her as his eyelids grew heavier. He wished they were back at Dauntless, at home, enjoying a nap together instead of here.

Fox's hand twitched and Eric raised his head sharply. "Fox?"

Fox groaned in reply, her fingers curling into the blanket.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric looked around frantically for the call button and stabbed it repeatedly before leaning back over Fox. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard.

"Fox? Fox? Can you hear me?"

Fox remained silent, unmoving.

A nurse jogged in, eyes wide. "What happened?"

"Get the doctor, she moved!" Eric barked.

The nurse nodded and disappeared.

Eric leaned closer to Fox, if she was making any sounds, they were being drowned out by the respirator and spoke again. "Baby? Baby, are you awake?"

Running footsteps preceded the doctor as he hurried inside. "She's responding?"

Eric lifted his head, trying not to be disappointed. "Just the one time, she curled her fingers and groaned." Gathering the twins carefully, Eric pulled them to his chest and climbed off the bed. Leaning over Fox on the other side, the doctor sent a nurse to bring back the scanner.

He pried Fox's eyelids open and flicked a flashlight across them. "Her pupils are still unresponsive...are you sure, I might have been a-"

"I know what I saw, she moved." Eric snapped. _Had it been his imagination, just some desperate hallucination?_

The nurses rushed in with the scanner and Eric stepped back against the wall, watching silently. The machine whirred quietly for a few minutes as the doctor and nurses studied Fox carefully. Eric's heart began to drop, Fox was as motionless as ever.

The doctor lifted his head and turned it to look at Eric. "The scans are unchanged. I'm sorry, but there's no way-"

Feeling desperate now, Eric said, "look, Doc I know what I saw. I was talking to her and I'd put the twins between us. She twitched and then she-" Eric trailed off, the doctor wasn't even paying attention, was staring intently at the scanner's monitor.

The doctor glanced back and forth between the monitor, Fox and Eric before returning to the monitor. He gestured to Eric. "Keep talking," he instructed.

Eric frowned, confused. "Uh...I said I heard her groan and-"

"That's it!" The doctor clapped his hands and turned to Eric, his eyes wide. "It's you!"

"What?"

"Talk again and watch the monitor."

Baffled, Eric began speaking again, looking up at the scanner. "I said I was laying beside her and..." he trailed off again, stunned. As Eric had begun speaking, the waves on the monitor, barely moving before, had begun to jump and spike, Eric's heart began to pound and his mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to speak again, trying to ask the doctor what the fuck this meant.

The doctor was at Fox's bedside, holding the flashlight in her eyes again. "Keep talking, it doesn't matter what you say."

"Okay, my name is Eric Coulter, my wife is Fox Coulter and our twin boys were just born yesterday," he watched as the doctor seemed to grow more excited, gesturing for Eric to continue. Feeling slightly ridiculous, he did. "We are leaders of our faction, Dauntless and live on the family side of the Pit, I am head initiation leader and Fox is a training leader-"

The doctor laughed out loud and began barking orders to the nurses, who started scurrying like mice in and out of the room. The doctor smiled widely as he spoke again to Eric.

"She's responding to your voice, Eric! Every time you speak her wave activity increases...this is a very good sign."

"But the waves stop when I stop talking."

The doctor nodded impatiently, "what matters is they're there to begin with; Fox is lost, but she's not gone." He pointed to the monitor again, "even with you speaking for these last few minutes has increased her baseline...you're pulling her out of the coma. I've heard of this happening before, you are so important to Fox that her brain listens for you even when she has almost shut down."

Eric's heart thudded painfully. Their love for each other had never been in question, but strong enough to all but raise Fox from the dead? Raw emotion filled Eric and only his years of training as an impassive Dauntless leader kept him from falling to his knees; as it was he swallowed painfully and bit back tears. "So she's going to wake up soon?"

The doctor shook his head uncertainly, watching the monitor again. "Her baseline has risen but she is still far below the level of full consciousness. The brain is incredibly complex and there are many levels of consciousness between a full coma and full wakefulness. I estimate that we can remove her from the respirator though."

Eric sighed in relief, although it was keeping Fox alive, that fucking respirator had made Eric's skin crawl. Nurses had begun to stream back in, carrying with them all sorts of kits and devices. The doctor smiled kindly at Eric, still holding his sons to his chest, they'd slept through the entire conversation. "Removing a breathing tube is not pleasant, I recommend you wait in the hallway until we're done."

Eric hesitated, he didn't want to be in the way, but he didn't want to leave Fox's side either; reluctantly, he turned and left, lowering his head to murmur to his boys. They slept on, blissfully oblivious and Eric breathed in their soothing baby smell, feeling himself relax. His shirt-less presence in the hallway soon drew more grateful nurses, but Eric ignored them, as he'd ignored all women since he'd first seen Fox. Choking, gagging sounds reached his ears and Eric turned away, walking further down the hallway; leaning against the wall, he dropped his head. The twins sighed and snuffled quietly in his arms and Eric felt himself relaxing, "hey little guys; daddy loves you," he murmured.

"Eric," he heard a female voice call.

Eric looked up to see Mary approaching him, smiling widely. "Out enjoying your sons, I see?"

"Fox is responding to my voice, they're removing her breathing tube right now," Eric grinned, hugging his babies tighter.

Mary touched his arm, her face lighting up. "That is wonderful, she'll get to meet her sons soon."

Eric nodded, hiding his shining eyes by burying his face between the twins.

A nurse stuck her head out of Fox's room and called Eric back. He followed her inside and looked quickly over at Fox, the doctor was watching her closely, and seemed happy at what he was seeing. He looked up as Eric approached, and, waiting until Eric sat again in the rocking chair, began to speak.

"Fox is breathing on her own." He gestured to the monitor, "her brain waves have stabilized and she is merely deeply unconscious rather than comatose now."

Eric cleared his throat, "how can I help her?"

"Just talk to her, that's what's able to get her attention, so we'll go with it. Doesn't matter what you say, I believe it's your voice she's responding to, not the words. I can't leave the scanner here, it's needed elsewhere, but we will rescan Fox first thing tomorrow morning and see if she has continued to improve."

Mary stepped to Eric's side and leaned over to say quietly. "Eric, let me take the twins back to the nursery, you focus on Fox tonight, bring her back to you."

Eric turned his head and Mary read the question in his eyes. "The twins have each other, they'll be fine...you need to get their mother back."

Eric nodded, swallowing hard. Dropping his head again he murmured a tender goodbye to his sons then opened his arms for Mary to take them away. Carefully she gathered the twins to her and left. Eric felt naked without his sons cuddled to his chest and scrubbed his hands on his upper arms, strangely chilled. The nurses had already wheeled the scanner from the room and only the doctor remained. He watched Eric for a moment.

"I'll ask the nurses to minimize any interruptions, to give you privacy."

Eric felt his cheeks heating up. "No, I'm not going to-"

The doctor waved his hand dismissively. "I know, I don't mean that, but you still deserve to be left alone, this can't be easy for you. Believe me, I know."

Eric raised his eyebrows in silent question but the doctor said nothing further.

"I will check on you in the morning, any of the nurses can contact me if you need me." Silently, the doctor left, pulling the door closed behind him.

Eric stood and lowered the lights, he could really go for a nap, and moved back to Fox's bedside. Pulling off his shoes and socks, Eric stretched out beside Fox, curling on his side to face her. The respirator was gone, taking it's robotic hissing with it and Eric felt himself relaxing beside Fox. She breathed normally, not mechanically and Eric hadn't realized until it was gone just how unnatural the respirator had made Fox look. There was a gentle randomness to the rise and fall of her chest, a _naturalness_ that went a long way towards soothing Eric's frayed nerves. Tenderly, he reached up and stroked his finger gently along Fox's bottom lip, had she been awake, this would have made her smile and try to nip at his finger and Eric's heart squeezed painfully. Fuck, he missed her. Fox was his lover, his soulmate _and_ his best friend, and he felt naked and vulnerable without her at his side.

"I miss you baby," he murmured, a single tear trailing down his cheek. Dropping his head onto the pillow beside Fox, Eric brought his hand down to clasp hers, twining his fingers with hers, his thumb gently stroking her skin. Gathering his strength, he began to speak, his voice low, tender and deep.

"The first time I saw you baby, I fell in love with you. It was on the roof, on Choosing day...you were wearing Amity yellow and looked so confident, standing there beside Tris. You talked her into going first and jumped right behind her like it was nothing and I couldn't take my eyes off you. I watched you all the time and," he chuckled ruefully, "you wouldn't give me the time of day. If only you'd known how much I wanted you, even from the start. I'd never felt that way about a girl before, about a woman. I wanted you, but I wanted to get to know you, spend time with you, talking and laughing like I saw you doing with Tris and Zeke, Will and Chris. I was fucking jealous, dreamed of you every night, like a fucking teenager. And fuck, the first time we kissed...I thought my heart was going to explode, I couldn't breathe. And you left me, wouldn't even look at me for days...I cried, alone in my apartment, after I ripped apart two heavy bags in the training room and smashed all my lamps. When I saw you in The Grind I got so fucking scared, if you'd gotten hurt there I would have torn apart the compound...and fuck, that night...our first time together, it was so fucking amazing. I hated having to sneak around, I wanted to show you off, hold you against me in the Pit, mark you as mine. When Max separated us, it nearly killed me...forbidden from seeing you? From being with you? I got stupid, I stopped taking care of myself, I didn't care anymore. The day of the final exam Max had to threaten me with becoming factionless to make me stay in my apartment...I paced all day waiting for you." Eric paused, stroking Fox's hand, ashamed.

"I was a fucking jerk when you first told me you were pregnant, I didn't even think, I just opened my fucking mouth and said that horrible thing...I looked for you for hours, I thought you'd left, gone back to Amity, I begged for the chance to make it right with you, to take back those hateful words. I tried the dorms one more time out of desperation and you were there, sleeping. I was so scared you'd reject me, that I'd wrecked my chance with you. When you let me hold you again, I...I can't even..." Eric lay quietly for a minute, gathering strength for what he was going to say next. Speaking lowly, gutturally, he began again. "That month, when it was me and you and little peanut, you pregnant with _my_ child and it was still our secret...that was one of the best times of my life...Then, when I thought you'd been killed, I...I wanted to die, I wanted to lay there in our bed until I joined you." He sniffed hard and continued. "When Four and Tris told me the body wasn't yours, I didn't know what to do, sure, you were still alive, but where? Were you in pain, being hurt? Tortured? I couldn't think about it, I would have gone insane. When we found the traitor I...I lost it for awhile. I tortured him until he spilled his guts and I didn't feel a thing. I couldn't breathe, could hardly think straight until we found you...and when I did-" his voice broke, "and I thought you were dead all over again...fuck baby...if Tris hadn't been there, I would have done something really stupid...when the doctor told me you'd lost the baby...I didn't know how I was going to tell you, what I was going to say. And your nightmares, how you were so scared of being touched? I knew you were remembering that fuck Tom so I couldn't take it personally, but...fuck, it was hard. I wanted to comfort you, I wanted to love you, I was hurting and _needed_ you too and..." Eric fell silent, lay still beside Fox for a long while before speaking again.

"Our wedding was perfect, small and simple. I worried my vows would sound stupid, but...I meant every fucking word, and when you said I do, or, if I remember correctly, 'Fuck Max, you know I do', I was so fucking happy...I'd never thought I'd get to marry someone I actually loved. And finding out you were pregnant again? And twins? Fuck baby, over the fucking moon...I don't remember much from when I was hurt, but I still remember the nightmares...thank you baby...thank you for staying with me, for making that hard decision for me, for getting me through that, I couldn't have done it without you...I'm here baby, I will wait for you, as long as it takes for you to come back to me, to come back to our sons... I will wait."

Eric snuggled closer to Fox, breathed in her intoxicating scent; he could pick her out blindfolded by her unique smell, wander through a room full of people and find his way directly to her. It made his heart race at the same time as his whole body would relax; tighten his pants even as it made him languid and peaceful. His body responded to hers even when he was asleep, pulling her close to him if they rolled apart without him waking, ensuring they always awoke touching, curled together. Sometimes Eric would wake up so close to Fox their noses were touching, and he'd feather gentle kisses to the end of it until Fox woke up too. Sighing deeply, Eric closed his eyes and relaxed into sleep.

* * *

He slept soundly, nuzzled tight to Fox's side, not waking until a strip of sunlight peeked through the curtains and hit him in the eye. As he did almost every morning, Eric pressed his lips to Fox's hair, breathing in and murmuring 'good morning baby'; for a second, he almost forgot where they were, and thought they were back at home, cuddled in their king-size bed.

Fox's forehead furrowed and her hand twitched in Eric's. She exhaled and it sounded like she was trying to speak.

"Fox?" Eric sat up, letting go of her hand to gently cup her cheek. Fox's hand twitched again, seeking Eric's and he clasped it tightly with his other. Leaning close, he stroked his palm down the side of Fox's face. "Fox? Honey, can you hear me?"

Fox didn't answer, but her head turned ever so slightly towards Eric's and she sighed. Curling against her Eric fought sudden tears. "Welcome back baby," he whispered, his voice breaking.

Fox's lips pursing slightly. "Eric," she breathed barely audible.

"Fox?!"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

"Let...sleep, so...tired..."

Tears flowed freely now, and Eric didn't give a fuck if anyone saw. Burying his face in Fox's throat Eric let go, crying against her, tears soaking the pillow. Fox made a small sound, a whine of distress; and Eric sniffed hard, pulling himself back together, the last thing he wanted was to upset her. His hand stroked her face and he breathed hard against her neck, fighting for control. Finally, Eric lifted his head and smiled down at Fox, his thumb caressed her bottom lip. "I missed you baby," he murmured, touching his lips gently to hers. Fox hummed, a content, happy sound and Eric burrowed his head beside hers again, breathing in her scent, waiting for his heart to slow back down. After a few minutes, Eric raised his head and glanced around for the call button, reluctantly, for he wanted to snuggle beside Fox for a bit longer alone, he pressed the call button. A nurse appeared and, at Eric's instructions, left to call the doctor.

Eric had almost dozed off again, so warm and comfortable beside Fox, before the doctor arrived.

"Sorry, I was just on my way to the hospital when the nurse called me, Fox is awake?"

Eric lifted his head, every time he'd tried to pull his hand free of Fox's she'd whine or moan in distress, a small sound that nonetheless cut Eric deep each time. "Yes, she won't let go of my hand and mumbled that she was tired."

The doctor hurried over, a smile pulling at his lips. Eric leaned back to give him room as he leaned over Fox, pulling out his small flashlight. Eric winced as he shone the flashlight directly into Fox's eyes.

"Pupils are equal and reactive," the doctor murmured. Without warning, he pressed his knuckles into Fox's sternum and pushed, twisting his hand. Fox moaned sharply and her body twitched, trying unsuccessfully to pull away. With a snarl, Eric pushed the doctor away roughly, rising unconsciously to cover Fox's body with his own. The doctor stumbled backwards, dropping his flashlight and falling into the rocking chair. His eyes widened when he saw Eric's glare, the way he curled protectively around Fox. _The Dauntless protect their mates at all costs_ , the doctor remembered sheepishly, he was lucky to have escaped with just a violent push. Standing, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak. Eric eyed him carefully.

"I apologize, I forgot myself." The doctor continued, trying not to shiver at the violence promised in Eric's eyes. "I was testing her response to painful stimuli, it gives us an idea as to her level of cerebral function."

"Don't do it again." Eric ground out, settling back beside Fox, his muscles tense to defend her again.

The doctor nodded, "of course, I will explain any procedures I'm planning to do before I do them. I was excited by Fox's progress, it won't happen again." The doctor made himself stop, he was babbling; but Eric was intimidating at the best of times, and right now he looked like he wanted to pick his teeth with the doctor's bones. He doubted that, if Eric did decide to turn on him and attack him for hurting his woman, he would even have time to scream. He cleared his throat nervously and approached the bed again, Eric watched him suspiciously. The doctor opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by two nurses entering the room, pulling the scanner behind them. The tension in the room made them fall silent and falter to a stop, looking back and forth between the doctor and the towering Dauntless leader. Clearing his throat again the doctor found his voice.

"Thank you ladies...Eric, we need to scan Fox now, would you give us some space?"

Eric narrowed his eyes, promising violence and pain if the doctor stepped out of line again, then dropped his head to murmur quietly to Fox and press a kiss to her forehead. He rolled away and stood, stretching to his full height and lowering his head to glare once more at the doctor, allowing his height and stature to work to their maximum effect. The doctor nodded in humble understanding and Eric left the room, the nurses giving him a wide berth.

Exhaling, the doctor motioned the nurses forward.

* * *

Eric returned a few minutes later, having gone to a quiet hallway and forced himself to calm down. He tended to over-react where Fox was concerned, attack first and sort out the mess late; but the pain on Fox's face had been real and that doctor had put it there, painful stimuli test be damned, nobody did that to Fox, not while Eric still drew breath. He exhaled slowly, clenching and unclenching his fists until the urge to smash something faded. The doctor and nurses glanced up as Eric entered the room, brief flashes of apprehension on their faces, but Eric only moved to the wall beside Fox's bed and leaned against it, crossing his arms and asking quietly.

"How did the scan go?"

"Her baseline has risen again," the doctor couldn't stop a relieved smile, "she's much closer to regular sleep right now than coma levels."

"She'll wake up soon?"

The doctor hesitated. "She will go through periods of wakefulness and sedation again. It is perfectly normal, no one simply sits up one day after a coma. She will be responsive for awhile then drift down again; as long as her responsive periods continue to grow in length we won't be worried."

"What can I do?" Eric's voice was clipped and professional, he was drawing on his leadership training to remain calm and impassive.

"As you have been, continue to talk to her, stay beside her, draw her out slowly but surely."

"And no more tests for 'painful stimuli'." Eric all but growled.

The doctor nodded, "yes, no more."

Eric nodded and pushed away from the wall. The nurses left, pulling the machine behind them. The doctor waited a few more minutes, but it looked like Eric had all but forgotten he was there and the doctor turned to leave.

"Doctor?"

He turned, Eric stood beside Fox's bed, gazing down at her. His hand lightly traced her hair. Without raising his head or breaking his gaze Eric spoke. "I apologize for my anger, you are performing necessary tests and I over-reacted."

The doctor nodded in acceptance, he could breathe easier knowing Eric no longer had a target aimed at his back. "We have other tests I can perform, they are less precise, but also less...alarming."

Eric nodded in response but said no more.

"I'll have the nurse bring your sons in, I believe having them near Fox will help her as well."

Eric nodded again and closed his eyes.

The doctor pulled the door closed behind him and only then did Eric exhale shakily and sit on the edge of the bed. Stretching out beside Fox he curled close and inhaled deeply, the last of his anger melting away. He trailed a fingertip gently up and down Fox's forearm, tracing the edges of the silvery scars on her wrists, faint reminders of her imprisonment by a former Amity named Tom, who had abducted and kept Fox captive underground, intending to use her body until nothing was left, and torture her mind until she went insane. That had been a week of absolute hell for Eric, at first thinking Fox was dead, then knowing she was taken, then searching endlessly for her throughout the city. Eric would still experience nightmares about this, where he was too late to reach Fox, and found her cold and dead in that hellish cell instead; or, even worse, when he would pound and hammer at the locked cell door, trying unsuccessfully to get in while he could see Tom rape Fox inside the cell, Fox screaming his name and begging for help, reaching her hand towards Eric as Tom slammed inside her. Eric woke with tears on his cheeks every time that nightmare tore through him, and would tremble for hours against Fox until morning. Fox had lost their first baby down in that hell too, something that would still sneak up on Eric and steal his breath at the most innocent of times. Snuggling closer, Eric buried his face in Fox's hair.

"Come back to me baby please," he murmured.

A knock came at the door and a moment later a nurse entered, pushing a bassinet. Eric sat up eagerly, standing and gathering both sons to his chest.

The nurse smiled at him. "They've just been fed."

"Thanks." Eric favoured her with a smile then turned back to Fox. The nurse paused slightly, her heart warming at the sight of this Dauntless giant cradling his sons and doting on his wife, then shook her head and left.

Eric placed the twins gently beside Fox and curled beside them. The twins snuffled and huffed, squirming until they touched each other again before sighing into sleep again. Eric lowered his head beside them, inhaling their baby scent before gently clasping Fox's hand and resting it on the blanket that covered them.

"Our sons are here, baby." I can't wait for you to meet them. They're so small, they barely weigh anything...they're no bigger than my hands." He paused, unexpected tears springing to his eyes. "I hold them to my chest, my bare chest...the nurses call it skin to skin. Wait until you see them baby...they lay on my chest and make this...this sound, I can't even describe it, like a snuffle? It's such a small noise babe, quiet, but I hear it. And they smell so good, I just sit there with them on my chest and lean my head forward to breathe in their smell...they've gotten me through this baby, being able to hold them, it's like holding you, it relaxes me, makes me feel safe. I remember that lullaby you sang to me that night, when my nightmare was so bad? I hum that to the boys, the nurses hear me, but I don't care. Sometimes I take them for a walk out in the hallway and talk to them, but I noticed the nurses stare at me because I don't have a shirt on, they all seem to crowd around and pretend they're not watching when I look over." He grinned, stroking the pad of his index finger along Fox's hand, still resting on the blanket. "I still haven't figured out those fucking diapers though..."

Fox's hand twitched under his, but she didn't move any further. The faintest of breathy sighs escaped her lips and Eric twined his fingers with hers; dropped his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

Small sounds woke him later, a sniffling and breathy sigh, mixed with the snuffling and mewling he'd come to recognize as the twins when they were hungry again and Eric opened his eyes. The clock on the wall told him he'd been asleep for hours and Eric raised his head, blinking tiredly and looking automatically over at Fox. His heart stuttered in his chest and his breath caught.

Fox's head was turned towards him, her eyes closed and her lips curved into a small but contented smile, tears trailed down her cheeks. Somehow the twins had squirmed and struggled their way closer to her, half-crawling up the pillow to nuzzle right up into the crook of Fox's neck. They were tangled together like puppies, and Fox, by turning her head towards Eric, was now touching both babies with her cheek and nose, inhaling their baby scent, feeling them for the first time.

Eric inhaled sharply, his chest unlocking. Fox's eyes opened at his gasp, lifting to meet his gaze and tears formed immediately in Eric's eyes. Fox was aware, Fox was awake. Her smiled widened as their eyes met and she swallowed before whispering.

"Eric."

"Hey baby."

Fox's gaze dropped down to their babies and her smile widened even more, a sparkle flaring in her eyes. Eric reached out his hand and cupped Fox's cheek, unable to stop a single tear from trickling down his temple. Fox looked back up at him and her forehead immediately furrowed, a low sound of distress left her lips.

"Eric?" She whispered, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Shhhhhh, shhhh baby. It's okay, I'm just relieved you're awake."

"How...how long?"

"A couple of days." Eric murmured.

"What...happened?"

"You started bleeding...when our second son was born. They had to sedate you ...you had a severe reaction and fell into a coma...no one knew if you were going to..." Eric trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut, not able to finish.

"I'm sorry," Fox whispered, her voice raspy. Her hand jerked and Eric covered it again, twining their fingers together.

"It's okay," he breathed. "You're here now. Do you feel alright?"

"Tired...my throat's a little sore."

"You had a breathing tube for awhile."

"I...remember you talking to me...at first it was quiet, but then I could hear your voice...you were telling me about when we first met, our life together...it helped me come back, gave me something to follow."

Eric broke down then, unable to hold back any longer. Only in front of Fox would he able to show this level of vulnerability, this level of trust.

"Eric, please..." Fox murmured brokenly. Eric brought their clasped hands up and held them against his cheek, pressing his lips to her fingers.

Fox fell silent, tears trickling quietly down her cheeks, wetting the pillow below her head as she watched Eric cry. Her heart broke as she saw his shoulders shake and heard his muffled sobs. Breathing hard, he fought to stop and shuddered a final breath before sniffing and opening his eyes. He kept his gaze low, locked on the babies. Slowly he pulled their hands down and tucked them under his chin.

"Did you name them?" Fox whispered.

Eric shook his head, raising his eyes to meet hers again. "I was waiting for you."

Fox quirked her lip fondly and turned her gaze back to the babies. "I thought of some...while I was...sleeping."

"Hit me," Eric smiled.

"Which one was born first?"

Eric gently pulled their hands apart and touched the twin closest to himself. "He's Twin A, he's a little bigger than his brother."

Fox gazed down at him, fierce love shining in her eyes. "Ace Alexander Coulter." Eric's breath caught and he gently touched their second son.

"And him?"

"Kane Dominic Coulter."

Eric's chest felt tight, although he'd hoped, he hadn't expected _both_ of their sons to share his name. "Really?" He whispered.

Fox nodded slightly. "I want them to have that part of you."

Eric grinned widely, unable to hold back. "They're perfect, and when our twin girls are born, we'll name them after you."

Fox snorted and rolled her eyes, looking so much like herself again that a tingle shot through Eric's chest. A knock came at the door and Eric sighed, not yet ready to share Fox with anyone. The door opened slowly and the doctor poked his head in.

"I was just stopping by to...Ms. Coulter!" Pushing the door open the doctor strode in, his eyes assessing her carefully. "Did you just wake up?"

Fox nodded, "yes, just a few minutes ago."

"oh, very good. I'd like to run a few quick tests if I may?"

Fox nodded assent and the doctor pulled out his small flashlight. Eric waited while he flicked the beam across Fox's eyes, watching carefully as he instructed Fox to 'follow his finger'.

"Good, good...now do you remember your full name?"

"Fox Phoenix Coulter."

"Your husband?"

"Eric Alexander Dominic Coulter."

"Your faction?"

"Dauntless, I'm an initiation leader."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Fox thought for a minute before answering. "Our first son being born, then...nothing."

The doctor nodded, "that's to be expected. Your pupils are equal and reactive, your basic memories are intact, I'm pleased. Are you experiencing any pain?"

Fox glanced at Eric before answering, "a little."

"We can give you an infusion of healing serum, it would shorten your healing time from weeks to hours."

Eric frowned. "You'd need to sedate her again."

The doctor pursed his lips for a moment. "Not necessarily. You would have a miserable few hours Fox, if we didn't sedate you, or we could use another sedation serum."

"No." Eric growled lowly. "No more sedation."

The doctor nodded. "I understand your concern, but it is really Fox's decision."

Fox looked back and forth between the two men. "I had a severe reaction to the sedation, right? That's how all of this started?"

"You reacted to the serum we normally give to pregnant and breast-feeding women, and your severe reaction was the first and only we've had of that kind. If you wanted sedation, we would try the regular form you've been given before; you would just have to refrain from beginning breast-feeding until the serum had completely washed from your system."

A question was on the tip of Fox's tongue, but Eric beat her to it. "And what if she's sensitive to all sedation now? Or all serums?"

The doctor sighed before answering. "Without trying them, we can't know."

"No." Eric's voice brooked no argument. "We're not 'trying' anything."

Fox clicked her tongue, "I want to try, I'm not dragging my ass around for the next few weeks while my body catches up."

"And I'm not watching you go through that again! I can't-" Eric broke off, standing abruptly and leaving the room.

Fox watched him, stunned, before slowly turning her attention back to the doctor. The newly named Ace mewled at the loss of his father's body heat and Fox tenderly pulled him closer to his brother.

"It is your decision, but you must take the wellbeing of others into consideration as well. Your husband was...lost while you were comatose."

Fox blinked in surprise, puzzled by an Erudite doctor advocating caution, usually they were all too eager to try new experiments, new products; wouldn't Fox make a fascinating study for his colleagues?

The doctor read her thoughts and smiled mildly. "I've never been one to put the wellbeing of my patients below my own career gains."

"I'd still like to try the healing serum. I'll pass on the sedation, in any form."

The doctor nodded in assent, "as you wish. I will prepare the dose and return shortly. I'll send a nurse in to help with your sons, since you're not taking the sedation serum you are free to try breast-feeding."

Fox nodded and the doctor left. She gazed down at the twins, stroking their downy heads. Part of her was apprehensive, what if Eric was right, and all serums now affected her like that? Fox didn't want to be weak and in pain for weeks, recovering, she wanted to return to her old life (as much as she could) right away, wanted to be intimate with her man again, not waiting until her treacherous body ceased bleeding and cramping. It was worth the risk in her mind.

A woman entered the room, knocking quietly on the door. "Mrs. Coulter? I'm Mary." She stepped closer. "I'm your son's nurse, I've been helping your husband care for them."

A brief flash of jealousy shot through Fox, _I_ _'_ _m sure you have_ , but Fox squashed it.

"The doctor said you'd like to try breast-feeding now?"

Fox nodded, feeling slightly nervous now. Mary moved to the side of the bed and smiled down at the twins.

"I'm worried...that the twins won't bond with me now, because I missed their first few days." Fox confessed quietly, something about Mary was soothing and Fox felt she could open up to her.

Mary shook her head, "no, they'll always know their mother, and Eric was always holding them while sitting with you or laying on the bed with you, your sons know who you are."

Fox swallowed hard. "I don't know how to begin."

"Nursing or mothering?"

"Both." Fox laughed.

"The mothering is natural, and I'll help with the nursing. Here, twin A is always the one wanting to eat first." Mary reached down and gently plucked Ace up. She reached down for the bed controls and moved the head of the bed nearly vertical, to sit Fox up.

"We've named him Ace," Fox replied.

Mary smiled down at the baby, "Ace, the first...perfect." She gently lay him in Fox's arms and as Fox pulled her gown open, helped her guide the baby to her breast.

"There, let him latch, he knows what to do." Mary instructed, smiling up at Fox as Ace began to nurse, making tiny contented sounds as he did.

Fox huffed in surprise and Mary understood immediately. "That's your milk dropping. Ace will probably be content to drain this side, then his brother can have the other."

"Kane."

"Ace and Kane, perfect names for Dauntless boys."

The women spoke quietly as Ace nursed, Fox asking questions and Mary answering. Finally, Fox mumbled.

"I want to take the healing serum, but I'm not sure..."

Mary nodded. "You did have a horrific reaction...we honestly weren't sure if you were going to live or not...your husband was heartbroken."

Fox lowered her eyes. "I don't want to be in pain for weeks, I don't want to be afraid of taking the serum."

"It's not fear, it's caution...there is more than just you riding on this now...what if you've returned to your babies, and to Eric only to leave again? You might not come back this time. I'm not trying to sway you either way, but you are a mother now, and you need to think of your sons too. The pain of childbirth doesn't last, but death does."

Fox nodded humbly. Sometimes, to be Dauntless, the more courageous route was to accept what you had coming, and not fight it.

Both women looked up as the door opened again. Eric stepped into the room, looking pale. Mary turned back to Fox.

"Would you like me to leave the four of you alone?"

Fox nodded and Mary stood, smiling reassuringly at her. Turning, she favoured Eric with another smile and left.

Fox looked down at Ace, still nursing strongly, his little hand clutching at her. She heard Eric move closer and glanced up as he bent and gently picked Kane up, snuggling him to his chest. Fox patted the empty bed and Eric carefully sat beside her, trying not to jostle them and fell back. Eric leaned over, resting his cheek on Fox's shoulder, his eyes landing on their son, watching him nurse. They didn't speak for a long moment, then Fox murmured.

"I've decided not to take the healing serum."

Eric lifted his head and pressed his lips to her collarbone. "Thank you baby," he murmured, exhaling in relief as his cheek again rested on Fox's shoulder.

"I'll be slow and sore...and I'll bleed for awhile."

"I don't care."

"No sex for a few weeks."

"I don't care," Eric repeated. "There's lots of ways to be together...I'd rather wait then never have you again."

"I'm sorry Eric."

Eric lifted his head, reading in Fox's eyes what she meant. _Sorry for disappearing, leaving you alone with our new sons. Sorry for scaring you so badly. Sorry for being willing to risk it again just now. Sorry for not considering how you and our boys would be affected._ Eric smiled, "it's okay baby," he murmured, leaning forward to press his lips to Fox's, groaning quietly at the bliss found there. A small squawk from Kane made them pull apart. Ace pulled away from Fox's breast and yawned.

"Ace is done, Kane is hungry, their timing is impeccable," Fox grinned. Lifting Ace she turned slightly to Eric. "Trade you?"

Eric chuckled, gently placing Kane in Fox's arms as he deftly plucked Ace from hers. He grabbed the blanket and quickly settled Ace over his shoulder to burp.

Fox was watching him, her eyes shining. "You're good at this, daddy."

"Had some practice." Eric grinned back. He leaned over, watching in amazement as Fox guided Kane to her other breast, and he moved his little mouth questingly until her found her nipple and greedily latched on.

Fox winced slightly and turned to grin at Eric. "Hungry little devil."

"Lucky little man," Eric countered. "Those used to be mine."

Fox giggled, "they will be again, be patient." Still giggling, she leaned over, resting her cheek on Eric's shoulder now, and he closed his eyes in contentment, dropping his head lightly to hers. Ace burped quietly and settled on his father's shoulder with a little baby sigh and Kane's hand drifted up to clutch at his mother.

 _Three Months Later_

Fox inhaled sharply and raised her head as Eric's hand fell soft on her shoulder.

"I'll take him," he murmured.

Fox nodded, yawning, and gently lifted Kane away from her breast, resting him carefully on Eric's arm.

"C'mon little buddy," Eric crooned, moving to the other rocking chair in the nursery and lifting Kane to join his brother snuggled against his bare chest. He began to rock slowly as his massive hand began to rub Kane's back, drawing out a burp. Fox readjusted her nursing bra and pulled her tank top back down. Wincing, she stood and stretched.

"Babe?"

She turned, "yeah?"

Eric smirked, "I think Ace needs a change, can you get him?"

Fox nodded, stepping over and pulling their eldest son from his father's arms. Moving to the change table, she quickly cleaned and re-diapered him, lifting him to her shoulder with a hum, turning back to Eric and Kane. She smiled, leaning back against the change table as she saw that Eric had fallen asleep, his head tipped forward to touch Kane, who had also fallen asleep, his little rosebud lips parted against his father's shoulder. Fox's heart warmed at the sight of father and son, father a hulking massive beast of a man; who terrified initiates and commanded respect with his walk and the look in his eye alone, and his precious little offspring, tiny and already a duplicate of his father, just like Ace; both with Eric's eyes and frowns, his way of setting their jaws when they didn't get their way. Although they'd grown, both boys still looked tiny in their father's hands, he could easily cradle both to his chest with one arm.

They had realized quite quickly once they'd returned to Dauntless that the boy's favourite place to be was against Eric's chest, even Fox's arms were second best to Eric's wide, warm expanse of skin and muscle. Eric would wake with Fox each night and cradle one twin while she fed the other, helping to put them back to sleep. For the first few weeks, the twins usually shared their bed, both twins laying snuggled together against Fox, who in turn had her back to Eric's chest, his arm around her and resting on his boys, protecting them all.

Fox's body had healed slowly, and she knew that Eric, despite his best intentions, had started to get frustrated. He missed being intimate with her, not just the sex (although that was mind-blowing), but just the caresses and snuggling. Until they'd started putting the twins to bed together in one of the cribs, and the twins had started sleeping in longer stretches, Eric and Fox had not had much time alone together, and Eric's frustrations had begun to bleed into training, coming down hard on the initiates and kicking the shit out of the heavy bags at night. Fox had seen his knuckles when he'd returned home after these sessions, biting her lip. Eric had never blamed her or said anything, but she wasn't stupid, she had eyes, she heard him in the shower at times, biting back a loud groan as he released pent up feelings with his hand.

Fox worried that her body had changed, had become unattractive to Eric. Her breasts were larger, and faint lines criss-crossed her abdomen, despite her best efforts with creams and oils; and she shied away unconsciously in the few moments the new parents did have together, when Eric's hand would begin to caress her shoulder, his lips touching her skin. He was being extraordinarily patient, not one of his stronger skills, and Fox hated her new insecurities, they weren't Dauntless, they weren't Fox.

"Look at me," Eric said softly, one night a few days ago, when the twins had settled quietly in their crib, Eric had rolled to lay against Fox and she'd tried to pull away. His fingers were gentle but firm on her cheek.

Unwillingly, Fox met his eyes, inhaling sharply at the emotions she saw there. Eric pressed a kiss to her lips, a long, lingering kiss that started to make Fox's heart beat faster. He pulled away with a sigh and rested his forehead to hers.

"You are still beautiful, baby. You still make my blood pump. I love you, every bit of you...you gave me our sons, and you nearly died doing it."

"Eric, I-"

"No," Eric silenced her with another kiss, pulling away with effort, his fingers curling against her as he fought to be gentle. "Your body is still fucking hot, _you_ are still fucking hot. I love you, all of you, it doesn't matter what you look like." He paused, his hand stroking along Fox's arm. "I can't wait until I can make love to you again."

Fox's heart had begun to race, hearing Eric's words, his acceptance of her regardless of how she thought she looked had ignited her own desires, but, "I'm afraid it will hurt," she confessed quietly.

"I'll go slow," Eric whispered against her neck, "tell me if you want me to stop."

Fox moaned as Eric's lips caressed her throat, as his hand reached up to cup her breast. It didn't hurt, didn't feel awkward like Fox had feared, it felt _good_ , it felt like it had before, it lit a fire in her and Fox let it consume her. Cupping Eric's cheek, Fox guided his mouth up to hers, swallowing his deep groan as their lips touched. Eric arched against Fox, pressing himself to her and Fox rolled to her back, pulling Eric on top of her, letting his weight wrap around her like a blanket, _fuck_ , she loved his body, loved the way he felt on top of her. Eric's lips grew more insistent and began to trail down her throat, leaving fire in their wake, Fox felt him hard against her thigh and she shifted underneath him, moaning as he brushed her core. Desire, not pain flared between her legs and she lifted her hips to press against Eric, drawing a guttural groan from his chest.

"Fuck baby," Eric moaned, grinding against her, silently asking permission.

"Yes," Fox murmured and Eric gave a ragged groan, sliding down his boxers; his hands stroking up and pulling at Fox's boy shorts. She lifted her hips to help and Eric yanked them away, his lips finding her breasts now, kissing gently, mindful of their sensitivity. His hand drifted to her centre and Fox gasped as his hand cupped her, his fingers gently trailing, sliding against her folds. She moaned as Eric gently inserted his finger and began to stroke. Again, there was no pain, only pleasure.

"Fuck, you're tight." Eric gritted against her skin, a full-body shudder passing through him. His hand disappeared, and Fox felt the thick head of his cock instead. With a groan, Eric entered her, filling her with one slow push and Fox arched backwards with a cry of ecstasy.

Eric cursed against her throat as he began to thrust, his body trembling. If anything, Fox found she was _more_ sensitive down there now, not less, and there was no pain, only amazing pleasure, amazing bliss, she felt jolts shooting through her limbs. Fox wrapped her legs around Eric, pulling him closer and scratched her nails up his back, shivers running up her spine as he groaned against her, each thrust inside her accompanied by a soft grunt.

Fox surrendered to the sensations racing through her, crying out as her climax hit, her nerves on fire as she writhed underneath Eric, his arms tightening around her as she pulled him along with her.

Eric groaned raggedly, eyes squeezed shut, face twisted in sweet pain as he gave in to his release, as he pulsed and spilled inside Fox. Aftershocks shook his limbs as he collapsed, rolling beside Fox and pulling her to his chest, his breath panting in his chest. _No_ , have babies, being new parents _had not_ diminished their sex at all, if anything, it was better.

Fox curled against him, those adorable little moans that Eric loved so much catching in her throat. Eric crushed her to him, wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing a kiss to her throat, his heart hammering in his chest. He never wanted to be anywhere else, never wanted to leave here, never wanted to be anywhere else but here, with his sons and his wife, with his family.

"I love you all," Eric whispered, "forever."

 **I hope you enjoyed 'Phoenix Rising'!**


End file.
